The Desert Saga Continues
by Botsey
Summary: With two new main characters we will visit V'Tosh Rish-tors, The Vulcan Settlement. What monumental task have they taken on? How are the Vulcan/Terran bondings faring? Are there any children? What impression does the settlement make on this hard-nosed visitor? Let us see...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Before I went on vacation, one of my new readers, macywinstar, gave me the suggestion for this story and I went with it. Here I have a female lead who is not Spock's Nyota. As a matter of fact I am not sure if any of the Saviors will make an appearance in this fic. I hope that you enjoy this little explore. . Out of character for me, this is a WIP.

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter One

She had been orphaned at thirteen, homeless for three years, had no known siblings or relatives and was now unpacking her things in her own office at the city's most popular newspaper, _The San Francisco Herald._ It was not a surprise that before us was a determined, hard nosed, no nonsense, cynic who had adopted the pen name, Laura Whitfield, it certainly sounded more professional than Peggy Smith. She had been enthralled with the written word her entire life. Her mind was constantly composing, analyzing and critiquing her canvas of words, her vocabulary, the power of her written sentences and paragraphs in fact, all words as written.

Placing her one picture, a smiling family of three, on her desk she seated herself, sighed and signed in by an interoffice message to her boss, James Thomas, the local news editor, an old college mate. He had been her roommate's boyfriend and was now her friend's husband. They had 'bumped' into one another on the street, exchanged com numbers and she had spoken for hours to one another. Her ex-roommate then invited for a Sunday dinner. The two. now reunited friends caught up on old, new and in between news and the head of the house overheard…leading to the events of this day.

"Settled?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"And thanks for this great chance."

"I know you will do me proud."

The first week was without anything really eventful. The second week exploded with the news of the Vulcan Survivors transfer to some place in Nevada. It was the 'talk of the town'. Then came the other story attached to the coattails of the other, the male Vulcan 'Survivors' need for wives…what was this…interspecies mail-order brides?

What a hoot!

She was thrilled with her work and was extremely creative. But what she really wanted was to report on something no one else had tackled. Something fresh, mysterious, even a bit strange. With those thoughts she had a brain storm. How about a regular column on what was going on at the Vulcan Settlement. It had been the talk of the town anyway. When she approached James, he said, "Let me run this by the real boss. I will get back to you."

Before she could get her bearings she was driving on the interstate, headed toward a 'god-forsaken desert settlement drinking a diet carbonated beverage. It appeared that somebody knew somebody, who knew somebody, that could get in touch with another body and she had gotten permission to visit said 'settlement'. She even had a name of a contact who would serve as her guide. A Mr…or did they use such titles? Well anyway his name was S'nass and he was to meet her at the entrance gate of the settlement.

She arrived hot, tired and with a degree of frayed nerves. Initially, the traffic had been horrific. Laura tucked her PADD under her arm and walked to the gate with her beverage in her hand. She looked up and saw what she assumed was Vulcan script and under it in Standard were the words:

'Vulcan Lives'.

At the gate stood a tall, extremely handsome serious faced, pointy eared, slanted eyebrowed Vulcan male.

She approached and said, Mr. S'nass, I presume? His gaze was the sort that penetrated, he nodded and then spoke,

"The article in your hand is not permitted in the settlement."

She eyed the canned beverage in her hand.

"My soda?"

"We consume only water and juice without carbonation and there is no aluminum recycling available. Perhaps you can leave the article in your means of transportation until you return to it. In answer to your inquiry, my name is simply S'nass, there are no titles recognized within these walls. We are all brothers, first bound together by a common tragedy and now puk'ar'la, allies by mutual respect."

If you will follow me I will allow you to sign the visitors' book and obtain a general idea of what is being accomplished here. How much have you heard or read about us?"

"Very little. What has been reported basically bordered on sensationalism. I'm hoping to discredit any falsehoods that have been perpetrated."

Sa'Nass again nodded,

"Besides the goal you have stated, what else brings you here?"

There was a slight smile on her lips as she answered,

"Credits."

Her response was met with a raised eyebrow, but there was no verbal response.

"You did hear me Mr…excuse me S'nass?

"Yes, and while we do recognize the differences in cultures, we attempt to be non-judgmental. We fully recognize our status here on Terran is as guest and are extremely grateful for the expressions of hospitality extended towards us. What happens outside of these wall are usually not studied or allowed to interfere with our way of life, _ Kahr'y'tan, _The Way of _V'tos_h or The Vulcan Way."

The visiting reporter had to have noticed her escort's perfect carriage, unaccented Standard, and his beautiful graceful dance-like steps. They made their way into a large, beautifully furnished building with elaborate wall hangings with messages in what she determined was Vulcan script . She made a mental note to ask, at a later time, exactly how the messages would translate into Standard.

As they were about to exit the building an equally tall, good looking male entered and her guide and he exchanged what she presume was a greeting in a language that she had never heard before. She made the assumption that it was their native tongue and she entered the sounds she had heard phonetically.

The second stop made was to the dining room she was asked to seat herself and was refreshed by a glass of cold juice and something that was not quite a biscuit or a cracker, cheeses and some fruit. Her guide informed her that Vulcans are vegetarians and never eat with their hands and for that reason she was given eating utensils. Her guide informed her that the tour of the area was quite a rigorous task and she should partake of sustenance.

Laura was then taken to the dormitories. She observed a neatly arranged large space with what appeared to be an area for relaxation. Each sleeping area also included a dresser and a closet. In the lobby storage lockers, noticeably without locks were lined up again in a very organized fashion.S'nass advised her that each male was responsible for the maintenance of his own space and that as a group general cleaning took place every Saturday morning. She was then escorted to the rear of the building where there was a many stalled bathroom, showers and a room that housed washers, dryers and believe it or not, clothes lines..

Walking along a well-paved road he gestured for her to enter a fenced in area dotted with several single story houses sharing a common front yard. He pointed out that the first rather small house had been built for Ambassador Sarek's use when he visited the settlement. The next one was where the settlement administer and his bondmate lived. Just as they passed a beautiful female who did not display pointed ears, but did have dark skin and curly hair, exited and called to S'nass, who responded immediately. Her request was simply to meet the visitor.

She approached with an extended hand and said, with a slight accent,

"Hello, my name is Ellie, welcome. I will walk a while with you."

Taking it upon herself, Ellie mentioned,

"I am bonded, what you would call… married to the settlement's administrator Su'auk. Most bonded or as you would say married couples here are Vulcan male/Terran/female. There is one Betazoid/Vulcan couple here with us.

Our Vulcan healer, I guess you would call him a doctor, has recently bonded to a Native American widow. We are very pleased at this outcome . He is the oldest member of our group. While many improvements to this site have been made, the Vulcans who made this home possible all live in San Francisco and they includes New Vulcan's Ambassador Sarek"

Laura asked if Ellie would object to her recording any additional information she would provide. Through her bond with Su'auk, she informed him of the request and he mentioned that he would really like to be able to see any information prior to it being printing in a newspaper. Ellie advised Laura of his request and asked S'nass would he bring them to the site so that her husband, who was supervising could meet the reporter.


	2. Chapter 2

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Two

Laura asked S'nass' permission to take a few holo-vids of the neatly arranged housing and industrial buildings. She then made the inquiry,

"How long has the settlement been in operation?"

T'Nas gave the narrative,

"The first group came here to evaluate the site. Then the rest of the population arrived several weeks later. We have been in operation three years, seven months, two weeks, three days, seventeen hours, three minutes and nine seconds.

Laura asked,

"Are you always so precise when it comes to time?"

His answer,

"We have an internal time code imbedded in our DNA. All Vulcans are able to count time to a nano-second with very little effort. Although imprinted, within the Vulcan family this gift is refined during the children's education in The Vulcan Way and improved with daily meditation.

"So even your children are able to calculate in this way?"

"Yes, this ability also makes itself known in our skills in higher mathematics. Most of us can mentally calculate consecutive resolutions of Pi. In this regard we have unfailing memorization abilities, you would call it eidetic, or total recall.

Linda expressed her disbelief,

"I find that hard to believe."

With her statement S'Nass started to repeat to her exactly what she had said from the time she had entered The Settlement until her last words,

"...I find that hard to believe."

When she had mentally digested what had just happen, she observed the face of S'nass, as serene as always but with one raised eyebrow.

Ellie, her female companion was smiling and added,

"That gift coupled with the Vulcan moral code makes it is impossible for Vulcans to speak a lie."

With a look of disbelief on her face she huffed,

"Can't lie?"

S'Nass now added,

"Why do you find that statement unbelievable Laura Whitfield?"

She turned away,embarrassed.

He continued,

"Please forgive what some have classified as rude our V'tosh, or Vulcan directness, but as a telepathic race much of our communication is not verbal so for some, our verbal skills might be seem lacking. But allow me to ask. Is your lack of belief in what is quite natural for us, The V'tosh, based on the fact that Terran society is very much saturated with deception?"

Laura's face colored.

He misinterpreted her blush as a sign of an impending illness, thirst or over exposure to the sun and so said,

"Perhaps we should step inside this building to allow you to remove yourself from the heat and refresh yourself with our water."

Desiring a break from the intensity of both the conversation and of S'nass' eye contact, Laura nodded and said,

"Thank you. That would be greatly appreciated."

He responded,

"Thanks are not necessary, The suggestion I made was a logical one."

S'nass left Ellie and Laura together for a minute and Ellie initiated the conversation.

"Ms Whitfield…."

"No, no, please call me Laura."

"Okay then, Laura, there are many Terran females, I guess you could call us 'earth girls,' who have married and bonded with Vulcans who are here at the settlement. Now there are other such joinings all over Terra. Perhaps while you are here you would like to meet all of us together I can arrange that."

"That would be more than appreciated."

"I think that after speaking with us, you will understand S'nass better. He is one of the most brilliant of the survivors here. He is a physicist and inventor and has come here after years in space. We are very glad that he settled among us. He has made some remarkable improvements to our life here at The Settlement.

By the way, if you were unaware arrangements have been made for you to be housed in a private cottage within our compound. You will be quite comfortable in our little away place.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Laura asked,

"You said your are married to The Settlement's administrator. Does he work out of your house or does he have an office?"

"Laura, this settlement is a work in progress. All around us there are planned projects, buildings being erected, life support systems being refined, groups being educated, crops being planted, cared for, or harvested, artisans working. My husband's work is not a desk job. He presently is supervising a building project a short distance away."

"Do you think I could see it?"

Through her bond Ellie made the inquiry. Her husband answered,

'Please bring our guest to the site. I wish to make it clear to her that all printed information has to be approve by our public relations department. Once you arrive, I will climb up to you.'

It did not take long for them to arrive and Laura looked down and saw buildings taking shape right on the edge of a small oasis. There appeared to be a crew of perhaps twelve other males working on the project together.

There was no waving of arms to signal arrival, Ellie awaited her husband's arrival right by the construction path that had been created. Once Su'auk arrived at the ridge he took Ellie's hand and lowered his forehead to hers. Whatever the silent conversation was, it made Ellie smile. Her husband's face did not change and he held his wife's hand as they approached.

Laura observed and then asked herself, 'Is the word ugly in any of their dictionaries?' Ellie's husband was also gorgeous.

First he greeted his fellow Vulcan with a raised hand with a V configuration created by separated fingers of his right hand and a few words. S'nass responded in their native tongue. and then brought him over and introduced him to Laura.

Su'auk bowed his head toward Laura and then spoke in perfect Standard,

"Welcome to Vulcan soil Ms Whitfield. Live Long and Prosper."

She sort of blushed, but answered,

"Thank you for The Settlement's kind invitation. May I ask what is being built at this location."

"We are building housing for some of our residents who will shortly be bonded, or as you would say, married. As a group these decide where they would like their housing to be built. They agree on it as a group because children are going to be raised together at the location. By building this small community the wives, or bondmates will be able to help one another with the children. Perhaps S'nass' will show you one or two other locations that are already occupied. The name of this compound is '_d'Vel'nahr Pi'kahr'¸ _which translates as 'Vulcans By Choice Village'. All of the bondmates that will arrive here have adopted 'The Vulcan Way'. Each prospective bondmate has been what you would say been courted by her bondmate. All of them complement their soon to be husbands in either talents, dispositions, or creativity. Some have experienced what we call _shan-ha-lock_, the engulfment, love at first sight.

These females are presently being schooled at The Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. Our way of life is quite simple, but governed by ancient standards, rites and ceremony. We are touch telepaths and that takes a bit getting use to because Terrans are psi null, in other words, without being bonded to a Vulcan, you do not have that gift of silent communication. While you are here with us, allow me to invite you to our home for Last Meal tomorrow night. We eat simply, are vegetarians and you will be able to see how a Vulcan home is run. I look forward to reviewing your written impressions of your visit to Vulcan soil."

To the aside he spoke to S'Nass,

"Please join us also."

His response was a nod.


	3. Chapter 3

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Three

Ellie had decided to wait at the site for Su'auk so as to accompany him to Last Meal. Standing with his hands behind his back, S'nass stated,

"If you have no problem with us continuing alone, I will take you to a place that was discovered by the first team of Vulcans to arrive here at The Settlement. We call the location, _whit'tri guk-tauk, _cave for meditation. It is a aesthetically pleasing location. The walk is on an incline, will you be able to negotiate a walk of one hundred meters in that direction. He pointed his finger upward and westward.

It was not just curiosity that motivate her affirmative answer. She did feel quite safe under S'nass' guidance and supervision. So, what could possibly happen? In a cave, alone with S'nass.?

They exited a small oasis that was green and lush in the midst of the desert's barren vista. Before them was the entrance, dark, cool and secluded. They entered and S'Nass gestured toward a large rock and said,

"Perhaps you would like to take a seat and see if you can hear the sound of the running water that is further down into the grotto."

She thought all was silent until she finally heard the rushing sound that indicated running water. She smiled and said,

"It is in that direction, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Do you think I might see it?"

S'nass thought for a moment and then imparted instruction,

"The passages are dark,. my eyes will adjust to the lessening light, I will guide you by the application of my hand to the small of your back and light touches on the way. We will go slowly. I will light the mounted torches as we proceed through the passages to the water source."

S'Nass raised his shields and he guided her through a huge hall studded with huge stalactites hanging down like icicles and their twin brother, stalagmites reaching up to kiss its' partner. They exited that area and the sound of the rushing water was now quite clear. It was a wide expanse of crystal, clear water, bubbling toward a rocky exit to what was probably another water way. The temperature of the cave had dropped as they came into the vicinity of the water.

S'nass commented,

"This water source appears to be endless. It is part of several aqua filter locations indigenous to this area and we tap into these for our water supply and recycle some of it as gray water for our crops. When we visit our reclaimed farm land I will explain our irrigation system to you."

Laura nodded a easy form of communication with the loud background noise.

The water was so inviting, she wanted to put her foot into it. She gestured to indicate her wish and S'Nass nodded. She got ready to kneel and remove her shoe. S'Nass held up his hand to stop her and he knelt and removed her shoe. Once her foot was freed, she first dipped her toe in and then her entire foot. The water moved rapidly and was very cold. Smiling she looked up at her guide and in a raised voice said,

"Thank you so much for allowing me that pleasure.."

And then the unexpected, her wet foot on the bank slipped and she started to slide downward off the surface until she was grasped by an incredibly strong warm hand. She yelped in surprise as with one hand he drew her back onto the bank. When she looked at him in the dim light she saw a trace of green on the tips of his ears and she wondered if that was a sign of exertion.

He again positioned himself to place her foot into her shoe and addressed her,

"You have aesthetically pleasing _ash-ya,_ feet, quite small. I was unaware that the hard surface at the end of a Terran's foot digits were colored red."

Laughing she said,

"S'nass each digit's hard surface is called a toe nail and that is not the natural color of my nails, many females put a paint-like substance on each digit's hard surface."

Looking up he asked,

"Why is this done?"

"It makes our feet look more attractive."

"But would you not agree that what you call nature is the greatest engineer. In the area of functionality, its' canvass usually does not need additions for beautification."

She nodded,

"In my observation of your people, The V'Tosh, I believe that might be the case, but we Terrans at times need to enhance nature's work. Terran females use makeup on their face, hair enhancements, fancy clothes and shoes all to take up where we think mother nature might have been negligent.

"It is my observation that Terran's nature goddess did not err when you were formed.."

Laura knew his statement was not a compliment, just a statement of fact or observation.

Upon completion of his task he nodded and then rose to his full height and said, "It is now two hours, forty-five minutes, six seconds before Last Meal. It would be most prudent for us to start on our way back to the dining area.

He finally said,

"I was able to determine that you are uninjured."

"How were you able to make that determination?"

"As a touch telephaths, I was able to make that evaluation because our skin touched lightly when I was required to prevent your fall into the rushing water. Your life signs were optimum. Please forgive me, but the touch was unavoidable it was not a deliberate invasion of your thoughts or functions.

Picking up on how he would respond, she said,

"Your action was logical, so forgiveness is unnecessary. From what you have said I believe that I am alright."

'Alright...within normal perimeters'

"Yes. Your body is operating normally for a Terran; body temperature, 98.6, heart beat, pulse, and respiration are within normal Terran allowances."

She laughed and said,

"I guess I will live."

"I would find satisfaction in that end result also."

He led her out of each area, extinguishing the torches as they left each passage.

S'nass positioned himself as a shield to prevent any injury to her as they waked down the incline on their way toward the dining room.

She decided she would start some 'small talk'.

""How long have you been here at The Settlement?"

I arrived two years, one month, five days, seven hours, two minutes ago. My time before my arrival here was in space, crossing the quadrant with a group of Vulcan scientists who were constantly searching for answers to questions. I finally felt the pull to come here and be of assistance to "The Survivors" . It has been fulfilling work."

"The Survivors?"

"Yes Vulcan males who survived the Va Pak, the immeasurable loss, the destruction of our planet, Vulcan.

"Are you like Su'auk, bonded?"

"My life has been one of discovery and exploration. The opportunity to search for my _K'hat n'diawa_ never opened up for me."

Your K'hat…?

Yes, in the shortened form my _K'diwa._

""What is that?"

"That is the one who is perfectly matched to you. The one who becomes half your heart, half your soul. On Vulcan, I would be considered still quite young so would have plenty of time to make my search."

"S'nass how old are you?"

"Forty-eight Terran years."

Laura looked at him more closely. You look much younger than that."

"That is the usual Terran response. Vulcans' normal lifespan is well over two hundred Terran years. What you call middle age, is for us, just coming out of our adolescence."

Of course there was no need to reveal or discuss how at forty-eight Terran years he had already went through the fires three times. Surviving through meditation. Nor was there going to be a conversation about his need to bond before the next episode because without a bondmate he would certain be consumed by the fires. He re-focused on her voice.

"What do Vulcans do for fun?"

"Fun?"...'Use of time in an unproductive pursuit.'

"Recreation?"

Recreation?,,, 'Use of time, energy in an unproductive pursuit'

"To wind down?"

"Wind down?" 'Use of time, energy and resources in an unproductive pursuit.'

"If appears that I will have to demonstrate for you to understand. Perhaps I will show you later."

"That will be acceptable."

They entered the dining room and he held out her chair and she sank gracefully and breathed a sigh.

"Of what is that sigh an indication?"

"A degree of fatigue.."

"Ahh, your are in need of rest."

"After meal I will take you to your place of domicile and you will be able to rest for a short period of time."

"Thank you S'nass."

"Thanks are unnecessary. It is a logical action to insure that you continue to operate at optimum levels."

0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the 'Last Meal' Laura asked if she could go over to the table and speak to the wives. He nodded and guided her to the location. He introduced Laura to the women, and although the women kept their emotionless façade their handshakes were warm and welcoming.

After a lively discussion, joined in by Ellie, S'Nass escorted Laura to the door of her housing and voiced,

"May your rest be productive Laura Whitfield."

With that statement he silently turned and left her presence. Amazingly, she felt the loss instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Four

Laura realized she was indeed exhausted but she had agreed to meet with the wives or as they said, bondmates in two hours. The bondmates would attend to the needs of their husbands and then return with their children to the dining room. Ahh, what did they call their husband? Aduns. Before departing from the wives many mentioned how pleased they were that she was visiting. One mentioned, her truthful reporting would lift the veil of ignorance from the eyes of Terrans who are unfamiliar with the Vulcan mind set, interest, and goals. As she continued speaking with these woman she had noticed S'nass observing her intently.

Once they arrived at her lodging, with a few parting words he had silently turned and left her. She shook her head as his image appeared in her mind. She had to gather her thoughts. She definitely was not going down that road. She has never allowed anything to deter her from her goal; to be the best journalist on the entire west coast. She was not talking about the media news broadcasters. They were just flash—no substance, reading scripts, looking 'television beautiful' which meant heavily made-up. She was geared for investigative reporting, digging for stories and maybe occasional dirt. The challenge was to be truthful, present the facts and allow the public to come to their own conclusion. She entered the bungalow, showered and then lay on the bed. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep, which was not unusual for her.

She was awaken by a soft rap on her door and S'nass' announcement,

"It is I, S'nass, it is now twelve minutes before the scheduled meeting. The walk there will require nine minutes. I shall await your appearance."

She jumped out of the bed, stubbed her toe, cursed under her breath as she knocked over a small table.

Again S'nass' voice was heard,

"There was a sound that indicated an unwelcomed collapse of some nature, do you require assistance?"

"No, no, I shall be present shortly."

She made it to the bathroom, wiped her face, gargled, blew into her hand to check ,so as not to offend, and threw on the dress she had picked out to wear. Slipping on her shoes, she gabbed her PADD and purse….why did she need a purse, she threw it back towards the bed and presented herself at the doorway slightly out of breath.

S'nass nodded as his eyes took in her 'new' appearance. As Laura had already realized, she had worn pants since her arrival. This more relaxed setting, with woman allowed her to wear a dress. His comment was simply,

"Your attire complements your form."

She smiled and added,

"I guess you are simply saying you like my dress."

His head tilted as he attempted to understand her reply…'Like'…'to please, be pleased with,'

"Your words are accurate.."

She had pink ballerina slippers on her feet, quite different from the climbing boots she had worn since her arrival. Just to get another reaction she stopped and put her feet together so he could observe her shoes also.

"See, the shoes match the dress."

Again the head tilt, 'match'…equal or similar, and he nodded.

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they approached the building that would house the meeting she was able to hear the buzz of voices. S'nass brought her to the door, opened it and said,

"The husbands will all be together in building G, tell one of the females to contact her husbands when the meeting has concluded, they will know what to do. Please do not leave this site on your own I will come to return you to your housing."

"S'nass, I realize that the voicing of an appreciative 'thank you' is not part of TheVulcan Way,' but be assured, it is part of the Terran Way. Please accept my appreciative words."

He looked down at her nodded and left.

She looked over to see a sea of smiling faces. What she saw was a representation of just about every ethnicity common to Terra. Some were carrying babies, others were wheeling baby carriages, were pregnant or carrying a child on their back. She felt a thrill, these women looked so alive and happy. What was their secret?

There must have been well over fifty women present. She wondered how many males were part of the settlement. She would find out from S'nass. She went down the make-shift line that had formed and shook each woman's hand. She asked if they would submit a family holo-pic to her. They all agreed. She then asked if she could record their conversations and if there was a subject they would prefer not to discuss and there was that proverbial 'deer in the headlight look' and then one of the older women spoke,

"Ms Whitfield…"

She corrected her,

"It's Laura."

"Alright Laura, The one thing that we wives will never talk to an unbonded female about is Vulcan biological differences. Our bondmates, or husbands' people are very private. But, let me assure you that we have found the greatest love and belonging possible for a human female to experience."

Around the room Laura observed nodding faces.

"Does anyone want to start out with a personal narrative?"

The older woman who had spoken started,

"My name is Clara. I was born in a little town in Virginia. I was a teacher and I married a teacher. We had been married for thirty-five joyous years when my husband was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. I watched this once brilliant man become a shell, looking at me with eyes that did not even recognize me. I grieved with his passing but also rejoiced at his release.

Later that year later I saw a television broadcast that showed a line of neatly dressed males outside of a tourist site in San Francisco. They were The Survivors. Most of those pictured had been widowed at Va Pak, The Immeasurable Loss—the destruction of their home world Vulcan. I became intrigued by their story and wrote to the station that continued to broadcast their stories. I offered to assist and listed my qualifications. I moved to San Francisco, got a job with the broadcasting station and did meet my future husband when we went to broadcast a segment of their story at the Vulcan Embassy.

He was not one of The Survivors, but a Vulcan who was part of the Embassy's security detail. Vulcans have a special name for what happened to us, it is called, _shon-ha-lock,_ love at first sight. It was like a thunderbolt—no…an earthquakes, well anyway, all of us can attest to the fact that to be bonded to a Vulcan, is the supreme love experience.

Some of us had been windowed and were chosen because we could better sympathized with such a tragic loss as experienced by these Vulcans. None of those chosen were mothers. That was also a requirement for selection . Others, had never been married, but were mature females. Others had talents that meshed well with a Vulcan counterparts. Now I would say three-quarters of us have children or are pregnant and loving every moment.

Just to give you an idea of the depth of devotion a Vulcan male has for his bondmate—he will take your labor pains unto himself. To them their wife or bondmate and children are so important that they will sacrifice themselves to protect them, will feed them, even if he must starve, shield them with his own body from danger. Well, I could go on, but I am sure the others have things to say. As she sat down Clara got in her final bit of information,

"Our husbands are most attentive to all our needs."

Another voice spoke, then another. All anxious to share their experience.

"My name is Michele…"

"My name is Bettie…"

"My name is Carrie…"

"My name is Nuyen…"

"My name is Constance…"

"My name is Deprea…"

"My name is Kylynn…"

"My name is Kristen"

All the stories were beautiful. Laura came to finally understood the depth of the connection to their husbands when later on all the husbands appeared at the same time and no one had used a com link. They had explained to her the difference between wife and bondmate was the telepathic bond that tied the female and male together, as the women said, 'forever'. As bondmates they were able to know their husband's thoughts if they chose, and he not only knew her thoughts, but location, present state of mind, and if their bondmate was in danger he would readily act as a protective force.

Laura asked if all were willing to give her written biographies. All agreed. Laura then had a brilliant idea, she asked,

"Is there anything you miss from the outside that you cannot get or don't do here at _Ah'rak kya, _The Settlement?"

One of voices said,

"A cheeseburger."

There was laughter.

"Pavement."

"Loud laughter"

"Dancing."

"Western movies."

"Snow."

"The Ocean."

When Laura heard the word ocean she was reminded of a beautiful love story from long ago she, 'Sarah Plan and Tall'. The woman of that account had left her home by the sea to live on the dry, drought ridden plans of North America. As she analyzed the answers she thought,

'I can't bring the sea, snow or the ocean, but I have music on my PADD. I am going to suggests a small dance party.'

She punched in her music selection lists and turned up the volume. All the women's heads turned at once and their faces broke into smiles. One voice was heard,

"Whoop, Whoop."

The ladies picked up their babies, or grabbed their children's hands and started a line dance from long ago, 'The Elecric Slide.' Laura found her way to the end of the front line and joined in. She thought that perhaps her actions might be viewed as sort of a rebellion on the part of these bondmates, but no, she was just allowing them to let their proverbial 'hair down'.

She then turned to a beautiful classical waltz and women again danced with their children and their faces glowed. Laura thought that perhaps it might be a great idea for the families to take excursions away to the cities or oceans as outings. It would prove to be an education for the families and a pleasant change for the females.

It was while the group was still waltzing that S'nass appeared at the open door, stood for a moment, head tilted and eyebrow raised then left hurriedly.

Laura put her hand to her mouth as she viewed his departure and said to the ladies,

"I believe we have just viewed a serious case of 'culture shock'.

One of the ladies said,

"Be prepared for a barrage of questions regarding our activities. Remember that the concept of recreation is foreign to a Vulcan. All activity must have a purpose, a logical reason for using time, energy or resources to carry it out. The most acceptable description you could give for our dance activity would be, 'exercise performed to the cadence of music'."

The woman agreed to meet again. This time during the day so as not to infringe on time that would be devoted to family activities. The ones that played musical instruments volunteered their talents.

As expected the husband appeared en masse with S'nass hesitatingly bringing up the rear. Each husband went to his bondmate and placed his forehead to his partner's. Those already fathers took their child in his arms, or took his offspring's hand, all placed a hand on their mates's back and the families proceeded out of the building. The exit was so graceful and orderly it almost appeared to be choreographed.

S'nass had waited silently and then came forward. It was almost as if he realized that what they had viewed was bordering on the sacred.

Laura broke the silence,

"I had a wonderful time."

Again the attempt to understand…wonderful…very good, excellent, fine.

"For this I am pleased," was his reply.


	5. Chapter 5

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Five

Laura felt hot and bothered. As she undressed for her shower S'Nass stoic face appeared in her mind. She shook her head and then stamped her foot, "No! No, No!' was her response to that mental image. She set the temperature for her shower as tepid. Of course, a cleansed body, and almost cold water, does not in any way wash thoughts away. She sighed in frustration and grabbed her PADD and started composing.

**'This is Laura Whitfield reporting from _Ah'rakya,_ Nevada—the Vulcan settlement. I arrived at this well-ordered, clean, efficient site and was greeted by my guide, S'nass. There are no titles used here. As I was advised 'all here are brothers, united first by an immeasurable tragedy and now by respect and industry."**

**First of all around The Settlement is desert. Then rising out of the sands is a walled village, self-contained, efficient, well ordered, growing and exceptionally beautiful. I discovered I was not the only Terran female in this isolated facility. As you might recall, these males openly recruited single Terran females as wives. On the surface, this might appear to be an antiquated method, but after I spoke to these happy, well-adjusted, wives, or as they call themselves, 'bondmates' I can attest to how that idea turned out to be a resounding success.**

**My first day here was spent under the watchful eye of my guide. Two high points come to mind: my visit to a most beautiful grotto and my meeting with the wives of the Vulcan survivors.**

**The entrance to the cave was just outside a lush oasis, there was a underground river gushing from a deeper water source. At the banks of that river I was rescued by an amazingy strong arm—again, 'thank you S'nass'.**

**My meeting with the other females answered quite a few questions and raised some more**

**Question 1: Why do you call your husbands bondmates?**

**A: The difference between what Terrans call marriage and what the Vulcans call bonding is the mental connection between the two parties in this joining. They share thoughts silently, the Terran's emotions, location, physical condition and safety factors are all transferred silently. These females are not robots, they are the most joyous group of women I have ever met.**

**Their description of their lives paints an idyllic picture. Their husbands or as they are called in Vulcan, _adun_ are dedicated to satisfying every need of their wife or _adunas_. Most of those I met either were new mothers or expecting. I must tell you, the children are beautiful and as I was informed, brilliant.**

**It appears that the joining of Vulcan and Terran DNA is most amazing. Even while the Terran female is pregnant, the Vulcan DNA is dominant. I have to find out how long the gestation period is. The children all display the outward physical appearance that we have come to associate with a Vulcan—pointed ears, slanted eyebrows, dark hair, lean bodies, black eye color, unusual tooth placement, and innate grace.**

**While I was with the women we had a little diversion, a dance session. My guide who returned early appeared to be scandalized. Why was that? Vulcans are labor intensive, logic centered, work driven individually, and as a species. All activity has to have a reasonable or logical purpose. I can imagine my guides questions when we meet again tomorrow. He will want to know the purpose of our activity. One of the bondmates told me to tell him it is exercise to musical cadence. I hope he will accept that explanation.**

**I will sign off until my next report. Wish me luck. Uhh Oh, Vulcans don't believe in luck, wishes or such. What they believe in is logic and hard work to accomplish a reasonable goal. I guess we Terrans should feel a bit cheated that we have not thought out our lives so thoroughly.**

**Signing off….Laura.**

With that conclusion she yawned, stretched and covered herself, and thought, after all, tomorrow was another day.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The sun rays fell across her eyelids and she started to stir. Checking the time she discovered it was 0600 hours, she only had one hour before First Meal. She jumped out of the bed, grabbed her robe and rushed toward the bathroom. Something she noticed, there were no locks on any doors. She wondered if that was an error or part of The Vulcan Way. That would have to be another question to ask S'nass. All of her clothes were in the bathroom, she was about to freshen up before putting them on when she heard the knock on the door. In a dilemma, she finally called out,

"Is that you S'Nass?"

"Affirmative"

"I am getting dressed. If you want to you can wait for me inside."

He entered, poking his head in first to make sure he did not find her in an inappropriate state. Once satisfied he sat rigidly on a chair by the desk. A human would probably have drummed their fingers. He, however, employed the time by solving a mathematical equation that would be useful in the creation of his latest invention.

She spoke,

"Give me a few more minutes."

'A few…not an absolute measure.'

A floral scent was coming from the door where she would make her appearance. When she made her exit through the door it was a pleasant sight with the light behind her. It was almost like a possible encounter with a _tam'na_ (a being inhabiting a natural phenomonom) He immediately stood up,

"_Ha'tha ti'lu _(Good morning) Laura. It is my desire that your rest was productive."

Smiling she responded,

"Yes it was productive enough to allow me to formulate several questions to ask you.

Would you mind sitting for a few minutes?

"That is agreeable."

"How many males originally came here to and how many are here now?

"The original number of survivors who came here was 123. Some more were added when those of us who were off-planet, or in space made the decision to either come here or go to New Vulcan. At present the male population iis 207 of these 52 are now bonded males. Thirty-eight are scheduled to be bonded shortly. The rest, like myself have not as yet met their K'diwa and must continue their search.

Laura added that information to the notes on her PADD and then asked,

"Why are there no locks on any doors?"

"It would be a waste of time and resources to put such devices on any door in The Settlement."

"Why is that?"

"A Vulcan would never invade the private space of another without permission . We announce our presence by a knock on the door and or a verbal declaration to identify us and the purpose of our presence at the door. We then wait for permission to enter, or explanation why we should not. It is one of the first lessons taught to our children. There is also no need to lock up anything because of the fear of theft because there has been no record of anything being stolen for centuries. It is not The Vulcan Way. This is our reasoning; everyone works to acquire what he needs. Each persons needs would be unique to him. It would be illogical for another to take another's needs. Such an act would require that the perpetrator replace such items fourfold,*, and then punishment even as severe as banishment. The punishment would be decided by the victim.

Do you have another inquiry?"

"I probably will by the end of the day."

"Understood. I do have a question for you. The active movement by all the females yesterday has me puzzled. What purpose did it serve?"

"What you observed was exercise to the cadence of music."

"Can it be taught to me?"

"It is usually a group that participates."

"No, the exercise that interest me is done by two person moving in unison."

Laura's thought,

"Oh you mean The Waltz, it is not difficult."

He nodded,

"Please could you demonstrate?"

"Now?"

"If is an undesirable action, I will withdraw my request. "

"No, no, let me play the music."

The music started and he asked,

"Please demonstrate the structure of the movements for me."

His gaze was intense and unwavering.

Her eyes were on her feet.

After about one minutes he said,

"I understand the pattern. Now we should do this together."

He removed a pair of gloves from his pocket, put them on and held his hands up in the classic pose. She moved towards him and his arm encircled her waist. The other arm was poised outward. His brain analyzed the softness of her body. This was a new experience for him. He had never touched a female of any species and he found it pleasing. He executed the steps perfectly, positioned his body correctly. It then dawned on her that his intense attention to what she was demonstrating was his way of studying the dance pattern. How stupid for her think otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Six

Laura performed her nightly ritual. Seated on the bed, legs underneath her, she started dictating.

**'This is Laura Whitfield reporting from _Ah'rak kya,_ Nevada. My assignment, the Vulcan settlement has been the most enlightening of my life. By going to _San Francisco Herald's _com link you will be able to view holo-pics that complement this story.**

**I was welcomed to this unique location by my Vulcan guide, S'nass. When I attempted to add an honorific to his name I was advised, 'There are no titles here, We are all brothers, first joined by tragedy, then as allies because of common goals and respect.'**

**What has been accomplished here is truly unbelievable. It is like a huge city in the middle of nowhere—a desert. In some areas of The Settlement, the Vulcan males have created vistas that mirror their destroyed home planet, Vulcan. The language, conduct, rituals, society are all also Vulcan. Please look at the next three holo-pics.**

**Since Vulcans are telepathic a visitor will have to notice the silence, and the lack of laughter being heard. Despite this what is observed is the deepest form of contentment and satisfaction possible for a humanoid.**

**In the second group of holo-pic you will observe S'nass, my guide. Perhaps I should explain that his appearance is echoed by every single Vulcan male I saw or met. The second most beautiful thing I saw was Vulcan/Terran offspring. Every single one of them are beautiful beyond description and more importantly, extremely intelligent and gifted. Tomorrow I am going to meet with the wives again. Our first meeting while very enlightening, also was peppered with humor, particularly when we all joined in a line dance—'The Electric Slide and then a graceful waltz. The mothers' chosen dance partners were their children. You can also see the holo pics of that really joyous meeting.**

**There were two apparently ultimate truths that I took away from that first meeting as explain to me:**

**There is no greater love than a Vulcan male's for his wife (in Vulcan that is adun) and children. What he will do to provide and protect them knows no limit.**

**The women I met were the happiest and most content I had ever had the opportunity to interview.**

**I understand that there will be wedding bells ringing shortly at The Settlement. The grooms to be are presently engaged in constructing their houses. As I understand it it is a requirement for the marriage, or as Vulcans call it, bonding. A Vulcan must present his new wife with their own private domicile. I believe eleven of them are working together to complete their little community. They will be housed together so the women always have assistance with any children born. They are really forward thinking in everything they do.**

**As an evidence of the husband's devotion to their wives they are willing and able to take the wive's labor pains into their own bodies as a relief to their wives during the birthing process. Now is not that concept entirely self-sacrificing?**

**As I am writing this information I now notice that Vulcan speech patterns are wearing off on me. These very precise persons do not use conjunctions in their speech. It was explain to me the thought is, 'if it is not broke, why fix it.' So there never would be a pause to question the propriety of the use of a word.**

Laura punched in pause and turned off her PADD.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She hoped that her report would be approved for publication by the Vulcan review board, but in fact she still had much to say about this day's activities. She was more than impressed with the site, its inhabitants, its concept, concerns and goals. Never had she observed such purpose driven mentality and ives.

She recalled that the brides-to-be were being 'educated' in San Francisco and that they had been 'courted' by their perspective husbands. What was involved with those two activities. She would ask S'nass to explain it to her.

She jotted her question on her tablet, placed everything on the low table that had suffered an unexpected collapse, turned off her lamp, wiggled herself into her pillow, and closed her eyes and ended up rerunning her almost fall into the rushing water inside the cave. She sat up, tilted her head and remembered, he lifted her up off the ground with one hand. I would think that the males must have a serious physical fitness routine, or was the strength innate? She guessed she would have to question that also.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He walked at a measured pace back to his residence. Each one of his roommates acknowledged his appearance with a nod. They were each engaged in some activity. Two of them appeared to be entering information into their com units. These two were scheduled to be bonded shortly. In actuality, much of their 'free' time was spent in corresponding with the intended bondmate. He noticed how their toes were engaged in the involuntary activity, wiggling, that indicated sustained anticipation. S'nass was pleased for them. Their development had been completed a week ago and so now they were anxious to start their life together with their intendeds.

S'nass went toward the sanitation facility to shower and stopped by his locker where he stored his undergarments and sleeping apparel. As he showered he rested his body against the cool tile and reviewed his day. He wondered whether Laura had what Terran's called a 'significant other'. His hand reached up and he drew it down roughly across his lower face and encountered stubble. There was a degree of frustration in his thoughts. He immediately knew he would have to seek meditation for an extended period of time, perhaps all night.

The Native American tribe whose lands surrounded The Settlement had built a sweat lodge for their use. Of course, since Vulcan do not sweat, and they do not believe in wasting anything, it had become the place of choice for extended meditation.

Clothed in his sleeping attire and soft slippers he walked the path between the dormitory and the lodge and entered. It was empty. He found a place in the far corner and lit one of the asenoi that was available, settled into the position for deep meditation and emptied his mind—or so he thought. Her face, and even her laughing comment came to his mind. He used the strength of his Vulcan resolve to tap it down, took a deep breath and surrended into the whiteness.


	7. Chapter 7

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Seven

His rise to consciousness found that he was settled in mind and body. He realized that in one hour First Meal would be served and he had to clothe himself and walk to Laura's residence. He looked forward to the time he would speed with her teaching her Vulcan. He had to tap down the visual that appeared, his hand on her face correcting the position of her jaw to vocalize _, and on her hand to adjust her fingers. The only outward manifestation of the intensity of those thoughts was his mouth drawn up in a tight line.

His arrival at her door allowed them a leisurely walk to the dinning room. She was full of questions. "What sort of education did the females undergo in San Francisco? How did the males court their intended? What were the words on the banners in the welcome area? What contributes to Vulcan strength and grace? She revealed that on Terran in the twenty-first century a study had been made as to the value of silent eating in making the meal more enjoyable and controlling bodyweight. She inquired at what point in Vulcan history this discovery had been made and did he think that it contributed to The Vulcans' lean bodies?

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the meal she again went to the wives to find out when they would meet. The hour given was 1300 hours. The wives were looking forward to a sing-a-long. Several of the females who were musicians would accompany the singers. The excitement of the women was palatable. S'nass had stood silently as she conversed and as she turned to leave, his hand went to the small of her back and he guided her to a room that appeared to be set up for learning sessions. Computers lined the perimeters of the room and there were rows of desk and chairs in the center. He pulled out a seat for her and then took the seat facing her.

She noticed a slight glint of humor in his eyes as he said,

"You are now enrolled in Vuhlkansu or Vulcan language First Stage."

Laura had always had a good ear. She thinks that part of it was the habit she had developed in youth of reading out loud. She was hoping she would 'knock his socks off' with her ability to learn quickly. But, she had little experience in hearing his language spoken. The language had not developed with her mouth in mind, and some words did not contain what was so necessary for most Terran speech—vowels.

S'nass sat before her,

"I will now say the Vuhlkansu greeting:

_Dif-to heh smusma_ which means Live Long and Prosper. The usual reply is _Sochya ch __dif, _ Peace and long life.

Now you make an attempt… Laura puckered her lips took a deep breath and said,

"_Def-tu-him-sossa."_

There was a barely perceptible upturn to his lips and he asked,

"Will you permit me to touch you?"

Her reply was beathless, "Yes you may."

He raised his shields to their maximum level and explained perhaps there will be a slight reaction to my touch but it will not hurt you or be lasting. Laura nodded and bit on her lip.

He observed and said,

"Surely you know I would never do anything that would have you incur hurt on injury."

Laura nodded and closed her eyes.

There was the equivalent of a slight electrical shock as his extremely warm hand touched her face. He positioned his hand at her jaw bone and said,

"Speak again."

"Def-tu-him-sossa."

Tightening the pressure under her jaw bone he said,

"Repeat."

"_Def-to heh smusma."_

Again.

"Dif to heh smusma."

"You have successfully welcomed me into your presence."

Smiling she said,

"Are you pleased with your student's progress."

"Only if the greeting is sincere."

She smiled.

He nodded.

"Were you able to feel the difference in the placement of your jaw and tongue by the application of my hand to your face?"

Now it was Laura's time to nod.

S'nass continued,

"Now the response. _Dif-to heh smusma."_

Laura put her hands at her jaw and said,

"_Dif-to heh smusma."_

"I believe in Terran schools an exceptional student is given a gold star. You have figuratively earned that reward."

"Only because you were an excellent instructor."

"We come to serve. Now we will address your questions."

"What are the sayings on the banners in the welcome center?"

Written there are the sayings of the founder of Vulcan logic, Surak. Here are his wise sayings that are displayed there:

_Do not harm those who harm you_

_As far as possible, do not kill._

_Nobility lies in action not in name._

_Offer them peace, than you will have peace._

_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one._

_The spear in the other's heart is the spear in your own._

_We have differences, may we together become greater than the sum of both of us._

_There is no other wisdom and no other hope for us but that we grow wise._

There were tears in Laura's eyes as he finished.

"Who was this Surak?"

"He was the one that led us out of our ignorance, brutality, hatreds, and vicious lives to the acceptance of logic, devoid of emotional expression. It was the uncontrollable emotions that had almost led to our extinction. The Vulcans you see before you have taken thousands of years to arrive at this point and we continue to learn and grow."

Laura had been deeply moved,

"Thank you S'nass, those sayings were beautiful."

"Your expression of appreciation is accepted."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They walked toward the building where she would meet the bondmates and he explained,

"Most of our movement is dictated by what is learned in our youth. Our steps are mathematically calculated and is called _oren au __im'rol_ (purposeful stride). Our way of walking has been described as resembling a choreagraphed dance."

"I observed that when the families departed after my meeting with the bondmates. It was indeed like a dance."

They arrived at a building that from within she heard movement, impact, and speech.

S'nass opened the door. Inside, clothed in only in relaxed, black pants was a number of Vulcan males engaged in what she determined was some sort of combatant exercise.

Bodies were in the air, some rose instantly from mats, other racing toward an opponent at unbelievable speed.

Most of what you are seeing is the practice of one of the twenty-two different Vulcan matrial arts. It's name is Suss Mahna.

As Laura observed she thought of what she saw was the embodiment of a saying by an ancient pugilist whose moto was,

'Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee.'

S'nass led her to a chair and invited her to sit and observe. The movements were so lightening fast it made her head swim. She noticed that all of the combatants were young. She inquired,

"How long does a Vulcan study this martial art?"

"We start at three Terran years. It takes years to master any of the forms. These young males are at the lowest end of mastering Suss Mahna. The purpose is to defend or subdue. None of the moves are lethal."

"Some are lethal?"

"Yes, one form equips us to kill with just one finger with application to a certain point on an opponent's body."

Laura's eyes went wide,

"One finger?"

"Indeed."


	8. Chapter 8

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Eight

They made their way back to the building where their meeting would be held and she asked him would he like to come in and observe.

"Would my presence impede the fraternization.?"

"You will be my guest."

He seated himself in a darkened corner of the building.

Laura announced,

"I have taxed S'nass' energy and patience today. Since he is an unbonded male his observation today of us Terran females will either convince him to not pursue searching for a bondmate or will him more inclined to do so."

There was hardy laughter.

Well, I think we were going to attempt a song fest. Do we all have PADDS? There was a general consensus that they were prepared. A voice from the back said,

"Can we sing a song that the children could learn, like 'Old McDonald Had A Farm?"

Laura downloaded the lyrics to all present

One of the ladies started on her banjo and the group started singing and encouraged toe children to give the animal sounds. The children remained stoic besides their mothers, but the mothers were over joyed to have that refreshing repast. Many request starting being voiced and guitars joined in with the banjo and finally a another song was heard. Laura thought,

'If only I had thought to bring a tambourine. On my next trip I will do so.'

Finally one of the women said,

"It is your time Laura. Something tells me you have hidden talents."

She bowed her head and blushed.

Another voice,

"Come on girl. Don't be shy, none of us females bite, we don't think S'nass will either," was the teasing comment.

S'nass startled in his seat eyes open in shock.

One of the mother took her son over to him and said,

"Humans tease and make comments in jest. You have now become a recipient of a jest. To make you a part of our group, we will supply you with a child to take care of. Is that acceptable to you?"

He nodded and took the child into his arms.

The Terran bondmate said,

"One day you will make an excellent father. I can discern this by the way you received my child into your arms."

Whispering in a conspiratorial manner she asked,

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

She left S'nass holding her son and went back to join the others, a wicked grin on her face.

They would not let Laura off the hook and the two guitar players both started playing a song she recognized as "A Lover's Lament'.

Your breath upon my cheek

Your murmurings Oh so sweet

Your tender heart' beat

Are gone, gone, gone

The racing of my heart

Words said as we part

You made my life start

Now all gone, gone, gone

There is no healing for my soul

The loss will last til I'am past old

Your absence takes its toil

For you are gone, gone, gone

The last few words came through a choking throat and Ellie rushed to her side and led her to water. Handing her a glass she said,

"Drink. Then we must talk.

Laura shook her head,

"I'll be fine."

"Alright, are you ready to go back?"

A nod.

Between the water table and the 'on stage' position she forced a metamorphism.

"I am a sucker for sad songs, I always cry when I hear that song. Ladies please forgive me. Does anyone else have a selection that we should sing?"

In the background, deep in thought, filled with questions and holding a sleeping child in his arms S'nass sat with his mind racing.

The final song was a rousing round, 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat. As the women packed their instruments and gathered up their children Ellie came over to remind

her that Last Meal was at her house at 1700 hours. As the women left S'nass simply got a seat for Laura and sat down. Before he could even frame his

questions she started to block his efforts,

"What kind of education are the potential bondmates given in San Francisco and how did their prospective bondmates court them?"

Uncharacteristically he sighed for he knew he could not bring up his questions before answering her own. "In San Francisco, at the Vulcan embassy the women

are taught the Vulcan language, given cooking lesson, taught the names of our eating utensils, Vulcan male physicality, how to meet her bondmates needs, how

to attire oneself in Vulcan dress, how to meditate, the actual ritual of the bonding and unspoken communication through their

bond. There might be other matters that I am unaware of but some of the ones I outlined is what is taght to a Vulcan female prior to her bonding.

To answer your second question, the Terran custom of courtship is foreign to us. On Vulcan We were bonded at seven years of age to the one who will become

our bondmate. We males did not have to search. Our parents networked with other parents to find the most suitable match for each male and female. It could

be decades before the actual marriage took place but by reason of that initial bond there was silent communication between the male and female. You can

understand then, that the concept of courting someone to convince them was indeed a novel idea. To use credits for inedible flora for beautification or candies

which can cause weight gain and tooth decay was illogical, but as we found out, necessary to convince the one chosen to view the male as a sincere candidate

for marriage or bonding. We had to learn to, as you would say, woo a female. This was taught to the males at the embassy before they came here to The

Settlement. Apparently the idea was accepted, worked on and implemented. The family unions you see here testify to that fact."

Before he could breech his questions she said,

"Look at the time. (as if he was not aware ot it) Perhaps before we go to Su'auk and Ellie's we can stop by my place."

He reasoned that he could pursue his line of questioning later. As they reached her door she said,

"Take a seat, I will be right out."

She entered, closed the door behind her and laid her back against the door and groaned. He heard her, was on his feet instantly and knocked.

She was almost in a panic mode, she could not even answer. His statement was,

"Laura If you do not answer I am entering your housing uninvited, She was breathing deeply and tears were in her eyes. She could not verbalize her wish and

he entered. She had seated herself on her bed. He said nothing, went to the kitchen sink and got her a large glass of water.

"It will be to your benefit to drink this."

He sat the glass on the small table by the bed in order to not accidently touch her, in her present state of vulnerability. He was not sure exactly what he would do if that occurred.

He looked down at her,

"Are you presently able to continue on to our planned activity for the evening?"

She nodded and handed the glass back to him, there was a brief brush of skin and then he knew. The overwhelming idea that impacted his mind was betrayal!


	9. Chapter 9

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Nine

She got up and went into the sanitary facility and he heard the water running. He waited patiently. When she exited she smiled, or perhaps it should be described as her lips turned up at the corners and her teeth were visible, but the smile never reached her eyes.

"Are you sufficiently recovered from your unsettling experience or would you prefer that I go and offer your desire to be excused from your invitation to Last Meal? If you feel that my presence might assist you later I will stay with you until you return to a normal mind set."

"No, no I wish to go. A reporter cannot allow anything get in the way of her work. Sometime we even risk our lives to get a story."

"You would put your life in jeopardy?

"If I deemed it necessary."

"What would be viewed as 'deemed necessary?'"

"If the revelation of facts I obtained would right a long sustained evil, bring justice to a persecuted group of people. or if it would pull away any veil of ignorance, I believe my puny life would be well spent if given in sacrifice for such lofty goals or accomplishments."

"Would you be able to confer with others before making such a decision?"

"I have heard of such situations and before the reporter would take such a risky assignment they would have to be thoroughly convinced of the worthy nature of the assignment and if were married would have to confer with their mate. In the world of news reporting many reporters are married to other reporters and they take joint assignments. The possibility of impending danger would be discussed and weighed to see whether such a risk is truly worth the possibilities of exposure to a death dealing situation."

His next statement had required little thought,

"With Terra at peace, unless the danger is of a natural source it would appear that the dangers such reporting would encounter would have to be off-planet."

"Yes, trade wars, inter-species conferences, off planet civil wars all could present serious challenges and dangers. I think that I am very fortunate to have to searched out answers to local questions, like 'what is going on at that Vulcan Settlement"

He did not attempt to place his hand on her but walked by her side. She was then silent.

When they reached their destination Ellie was on the porch and greeted them

"Su'uak will be here shortly. He had to correct a slight error he found in the framing of one of the buildings. He is truly a 'jack of all trades' and master of all. Taking Laura's arm she guided her into the living area. The table was bare. Ellie went into the kitchen and brought out a tray with glasses of water. S'nass noticed that Laura's hand shook as she removed her glass from the tray. She had not returned to normal.

Su'auk came into the house and went immediately to Ellie and held her as their foreheads' touched. He then went to the sanitary facility and washed his hands returning to the kitchen where he secure the things necessary to set the table. The Vulcan males setting of the table is all part of 'The Rite of Service'. Ellie mentioned that some times the Vulcan male cooks the Last Meal and if not, always sets the table for any meal that he would enjoy with his family. Before the adun eats a mouthful he feeds his wife and children. After they have begun eating he will then helps his own plate. That ritual is symbolic, in that a Vulcan adun will starve if necessary in order for his bondmate and children to be fed. The meal would be eaten in silence. The covered serving dishes were placed on the table along with the silverware and plates. Su'auk then took his aduna's hand and led her to her seat.

Of course, S'nass did not touch her but gestured toward her seat. The meal was tasty and after the meal Ellie spoke,

"While our husbands or adun usually sets and clears the table, tonight we will let the males spend time together. You will allow me to educate you about a Vulcan home.

Smiling Laura said,

"The only difference I saw were the eating utensils that I could not identify."

"Yes, you are correct. Since Vulcans do not eat anything with their hands they have tools to allow them to do that. Another difference is that no food is left uncovered. It is cooked covered and served in dishes that have covers. This is not because Vulcans are 'germaphobic' but rather their original home was desert, with much sand blowing about. Early in their history it was established that a covered dish prevented dust contamination and it was accepted as acceptable. It is now a part of 'The Vulcan Way' Let me give you an example. You are familiar with peanut butter and crackers?"

"One of my childhood favorites."

Well, imagine removing crackers from a box without touching them, constructing the cracker sandwich without your hands. So the crackers can be removed from the box with this _zuvel (_gadget) also then the crackers can also be used to put the crackers together.

Laura was listening and attempting to come out of her doldrums. In passing she said,

"Thanks for your help this afternoon."

"That is what 'sisters' are for. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think not."

"Why?"

"I do not want to be reduced to tears again."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"What did the experiences teach you?"

"Don't trust a man with your heart. Make your own life. Be smart, hard, determined, resolved and don't take crap from anyone, especially not a man."

"Well, I could sort of agree with you because I would only trust my heart to Su'auk's care, he who is a Vulcan male. The Vulcan male's loyalty is legendary."

Laura sat down on a high stool and cradled her forehead in the palm of her hand,

"I am so confused."

Ellie again placed her arm around Laura's shoulder and asked again,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She heard her voice just above a whisper,

"I was orphaned at fourteen, from that age until I was eighteen I was placed in ten different homes."

There was a sarcastic laugh.

"These homes were where the families were to take proper care of me. Every one of them housed at least one predatory male. I had to literally fight to prevent sexual assault. It was bad enough to experience the harassment, but also what that sort of degradation does to one's mind. I had to work hard to convince myself that I was not what they wanted to reduce me to, and object, not a valuable person, to be used at their whim, or beck and call.

I accepted a scholarship at a college as far away from my early experiences where I could, excel. I had a roommate who became a true friend in a time of trouble.

Ellie interrupted.

"S'nass is a noble male. You can feel totally safe in his presence. So then, did these experiences soured you on finding someone to love?"

Laura continued,

"I did not say that...she breathed deeply.

"I met a gifted artist, thought I had fell in love, allowed him to do to me, what the others wanted to force on me and then he deserted me after my one slip-up. And as a person with my so called 'luck' would have it, I was pregnant, abandoned, without family, and then miscarried my child. The child was a male, my son, he would have been my only family. So, involuntarily, he too deserted me. My roommate saved me from myself. What you see before you is a bitter person.

S'nass has told me that bitterness is a waste of time and energy. Unfortunately, I appear to wallow in it.

I have come to the conclusion that some people are not meant to have personal happiness. They might have secular, academic, or economic success but their personal lives will remain in shambles."

Ellie continued to hold Laura's shoulders maternally.

"Let me tell you about myself. I am from The United States of Africa. Even in a progressive, technology enriched society, some tribes continue a tranditional way of life, and are very much male dominated.

My father had arranged a marriage for me to a man twenty five years older than myself who already had two other wives. I begged him not to do that to me. I refused to comply. The woman of the village beat me, my mother leading the way. I was locked away with limited sustenance with the thought they could break me down.

My uncle came to visit the family and they had to unlock me from my prison and when I was able I explained my situation to him, he talked to my father and asked permission to take me with him to the capitol and have me assist him in his business. He promised that part of my wages would be sent to him. Since the original reason for my arranged marriage was the bride price, once my father knew he would still receive money over an extended period of time, he allowed me to leave.

I isolated myself and worked hard, and took correspondence courses to better myself.

The Vulcan counsel building was nearby and one day while I was working in the front of the store, a tall, handsome, alien looking male came in to pick up supplies. He was the Vulcan purchasing agent, was soft spoken, gentle and so very patient. When he came in if I had to move something, he did it, find something, he was available. He started bringing Vulcan food for us to enjoy together. I guess he was conditioning me for a different life.

When Vulcan suffered The Va Pak, all Vulcan males were to report their location to New Vulcan. Notice came that the counsel would be closing and Su'auk would have to leave. When he told me I cried. With that action on my part he confessed his desire to have me as his bondmate. He was afraid he would be forced to leave and so we escaped with very few belongings. At the Vulcan Embassy, in San Francisco, the Vulcan Ambassador's nephew, heard our story spoke to Ambassador Sarek and then bonded us right there at the embassy.*

Su'auk has been a balm to my heart. I gave up my country, tribe and family to be with him until I draw my last breath. His calm saved me from bitterness that could have been directed towards my father, tribe and family. The sayings of Serak that he shared with me was:

"The spear in the others heart is the speak in your own." In other words, any action taken to harm another, harms yourself as well, actually does damage to you.

Laura, life is not perfect, but what do we do when we attempt to rebuild our lives after it is reduced to shambles is so important. What is the mortar we use to rebuild? The choice is ours, if we build with bitterness, hate, vengeance it has jagged edges and continues to injure us. If, on the other hand we rebuild with love as the mortar, there is beauty and a sheltering. Su'auk showed me the way."

Smiling she said to Laura,

"I believe there is someone willing to teach you."


	10. Chapter 10

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Ten

S'nass and Su'auk had left the house and started walking with no particular

destination in mind—not a Vulcan mindset at all. Su'auk sensed that S'nass needed

to speak to him—his body language was very revealing of his inward thoughts.

Su'auk had observed his unconscious use of the consort style in walking, seating the

visitor and tension in his movements. This all spoke volumes to the older, bonded

Vulcan. .Su'auk knew S'nass' history, that he had spent decades in the isolation of a

ship in space. The messages bombarding his brain and body were foreign to him

and he needed assistance to interpret exactly what was occurring. Su'auk broke the

silence,

"Brother S'nass I am open to questioning."

S'nass mouth was set in a straight line,

"I have an unfulfilled desire that is getting stronger."

Su'auk simply nodded.

"You know then of what I speak?"

"Your body language gives you away."

"I have no idea of what is expected of me. She is my _K'diwa,_ it is she who drew me

here to Terra. Today there was an unavoidable skin to skin contact and what I

sensed was a deep, sense of grief and betrayal.

"Then you must heal her."

How?

"With kindness and patience.

I speak from experience. My Ellie had been betrayed and injured emotionally and physically by her immediate family. She was shy beyond anything I had experienced when dealing with Terrans. She was so small and fragile and was required to move heavy objects and lift vast weights and I eventually made myself available for her use. She was so serious. Contrary to my other contacts with Terrans, there was no joy in her eyes. I found myself drawn to her for she needed protection. You have already observed that she is an aesthetically pleasing female and I look forward to her bearing my sons. I am presently looking forward to a lull in our work schedule so we can devote ourselves singularly to that purpose. "

S'nass started his narrative.

"At fourteen my father gave me to his cousin to continue my training in The Vulcan Way aboard a science vessel. Every seven years my uncle would return to Vulcan to seek the services of 'The Comforters'**. My first experience with 'the fires' was at thirty-five Terran years. All subsequent experiences I have dealt with through meditation but I know this will not be the case with my next encounter. This is especially so since I have had contact with the one with which I wish to be joined I am grateful that I am here where through research we are able to survive 'our time' through treatment. So this is no longera life threatening experience."

Su'auk nodded and added,

"This information will allow you to take your time in the pursuit of your _K'diwa_. We can return to the house, the females are probably attempting to find out where we have journeyed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the acceptable statements of departure S'nass and Laura left for the short walk between the two residences. They walked in silence. Reaching her door she turned to face him and said,

"S'nass thank you for your kindness."

She attempted a smile and turned to enter when he said,

"You can repay my kindness by an expression of your own."

She looked puzzled.

"Sit with me and the stars for a short time."

She nodded, sat and smoothed down her dress. There was silence. He did not anticipate what happened next. Her head lolled a bit and landed softly on his shoulder and he did not start, panic or jump up in shock. No, he felt contentment rush into his deepest being as her rhythmic breathing filled his consciousness. His loneliness dissipated and he turned his head slightly to catch the scent of her hair as she shifted a bit to make herself more comfortable and indeed S'nass was satisfied.

An hour passed and she stirred and jumped up from her seat.

"Oh, I am so sorry S'nass."

"There is no offense when none is taken."

With head lowered she made her comment,

"You always know how to sooth my uneasiness. Again, accept a Terran 'thank you.'

She rose and yawned,

"S'nass may your rest be productive."

"May yours be likewise."

As he turned toward his residence he thought to himself…

'Patience and kindness, I am capable of that.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When he arrived 'home' all but one of his roommates were asleep. He was deeply engaged in an ongoing communication with another individual using his PADD. S'nass was certain it was his intended bondmate. He was scheduled to be bondedbefore the end of this lunar cycle or as the Terrans called it, a month.

S'nass lay in his bed and wondered what was the source of her deep pain and feeling of betrayal. It was not something that could be presumed based on information he had on hand. Perhaps Ellie might be of some assistance.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In her bed Laura head was on her pillow when her tears started again and she was eventually reduced to shuddering sobs. At last there was the self-fulfilled prophecy—she was indeed an unworthy female. She would attempt to wrap up this story as soon as possible so she could leave.

At 4 am she was startled by a knock on her door and she heard Ellie's voice.

"If you want to report on a Vulcan birth, hurry up."

"I am coming" was her answer. She had not undressed and checked in the mirror to see if she was presentable. She washed her face, used mouth wash, ran a comb through her hair and with her PADD in hand met Ellie at the door.

Ellie explained,

"Every birth here is a celebration, a victory over Va Pak and thus is a community affair, come."

Ellie grabbed her arm and hurriedly walk toward the birthing center. When they entered, Laura saw a large room with seating, already occupied with females. At the front was a large window that looked in on the birthing room. There was no table or bed, just an unusual stool. A male Vulcan was walking with his bondmate who was indeed heavy with child. Ellie led her to a chair and sat down next to her,

"The young woman giving birth is quite young. In Terran years, she is but twenty years old. For Terrans this a prime time for conception and birth. She is bonded to our shoemaker.

Originally, on Vulcan, births were not attended by the husband or adun. That is not the case here. All births are witnessed by the community and the father must be the first to touch the child in order to reinforce the bond that had been established from conception.

The birth I attended in San Francisco was attended by the grandparents who were also in the delivery room. The father cut the cord and after placing the newborn on his bared chest he presented it first to the maternal and fraternal grandfathers, then the grandmothers and finally gave the child to the mother and assisted the child to suckle.

Laura observed that as the couple walked he was holding both of his aduna's hands in his own. When questioned, Ellie explained they were silently communicating and he was easing her pain. The aduna's mouth was positioned so as to breathe using short puffs of air.

Ellie mentioned that the baby is a male and the father had requested that his aduna allow him to be named after his paternal grandfather who was lost on Vulcan. That was agreed upon. The mother-to-be was led by her adun to the birthing chair. He knew exactly where the baby was in the birthing process through his bond with his son.

He lowered her gently onto the stool and touched her abdomen and held up his hand for silence. The young male stood in the front of his aduna with his hands on her shoulders as she bore down. The father-to-be eyes closed and head went back. His aduna smiled and said,

"Father of all my sons, receive your first born."

The child did not cry, but came into the world looking all about him. The father took his son, cut the cord and placed his son on his now bared chest, the child's first skin to skin contact. The child reached up to grab his father's finger and the father took a small pitcher off a low table and poured warm water over his son.

Ellie explained that Vulcan had been a desert planet and water was considered its most precious resource. The first bath, with Vulcan water symbolized the joining of two things regarded most important by a Vulcan, offspring and life's water.

In the room where the witnesses of the birth stood gazing at the beautiful picture they applauded and the aduna smile was blinding. The joy in the room was so thick and real it felt like you could reach out and touch it.

Laura thought to herself,

'No wonder these women are so happy.'

She then wondered what sort of celebratory act the Vulcan males engaged in after a birth, it certainly did not include handing out cigars.

**The Comforters were a group of Vulcan females trained and sequestered who were called upon when an unbonded male experienced pon farr. (Not cannon)


	11. Chapter 11

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Eleven

Laura asked Ellie did she think it would be possible to meet with the bondmates again. Ellie let her know she would arrange it. Then she added,

"Before the end of the month there is going to be a wedding, or bonding. Everyone is invited. On Vulcan the bonding was not celebrated as such."

Of course, she did not mention the reason why there was never a reception after the bonding. She then continued,

"With the influx of Terran brides we now have receptions. So it is another reason for a community celebration. It is truly a moving experience. The actual wedding is Terran, the bonding is Vulcan. We have a local judge perform the wedding. He is a regular here for any celebration. He is becoming a _d'Vel'nahr, _a Vulcan by choice."

By the time they returned to their complex Ellie said,

"Su'auk has already left for the job site, come in and have 'First Meal' with me. Laura nodded. Then added,

"Should I put a note on my door so S'nass will know where to find me?"

"He will know."

"He will know?"

"Yes, you are in the most logical place to be, outside of your own residence."

First Meal was oat cereal, coffee, fruit, juice and talk.

"Thank you for taking me to that most moving experience, I don't think I will ever forget it."

Ellie thought to herself,

'Of cause not dear, you will have a similar experience.'

As they sat and talked they was a soft rap on the door and a voice,

"It is I, S'nass."

Ellie nudged her with her elbow and said,

"Did I not tell you? Enter."

He entered and his eyes found Laura and he visibly relaxed and addressed Ellie,

"Although when I did not receive an answer, this was the logical place for Laura to be, I came to ask you to enter her residence to make certain that she was not unwell."

His eyes locked on hers and she knew that her experience the day before had caused him concern.

Ellie came to her defense,

"S'nor and Elaine's son was born and we went to celebrate his birth and welcome him into the world."

Involuntarily, at that moment remembrance hit her and her lips trembled. Ellie noticed and touched Laura's cheek and

spoke,

"Laura was enlightened and joined in the welcome."

To possible explained her emotional response Laura said,

"It was one of the most moving experiences of my life."

An invitation was voiced,

"S'nass stay and have tea while Laura goes and gets ready for the day."

With moist eyes Laura looked up and nodded. S'nass went with her to the door and watched until she arrived at her door, she turned and waved and he nodded. It was only with that assurance of her safety that he returned to the table and sat facing Ellie and said,

"I know that she suffers from deep seated grief and has also been betrayed. There is no doubt a massive degree of mistrust was created by that experience. I will now confess to you, she is my K'diwa, she drew me here and now I feel almost helpless to assist her to a proper state. At this point I fear she will flee from here to return to San Francisco so as to be able to bury her heartache again. She is unaware of the fact that I would be forced to follow her there. The reward is too great to give up on my quest."

Ellie tapped his clothed arm and confessed,

"I do know the source of her grief and betrayal but it would be improper for me to reveal it to you. It would be betraying a confidence if I told you. However, the experience has left her with a great lack of self-worth and familial loss. Continue in your supportive role and perhaps she will open up to you. As Su'auk has told you, it will require kindness and patience."

As if his superior hearing picked up on another entity, he rose and went to the door just as Laura, now dressed in her signature exploration gear, smiled and said,

"Ready?"

"Ellie we will start our day. I think S'nass straining at the bit."

Ellie picked up on his raised eyebrow,

"'Straining at the bit', being anxious, lacking patience."

Well he could not have any lack of patience in his dealing with Laura. He would examine his conduct carefully.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Returning to his role as guide, S'nass intoned,

"This morning we will examine two established sites. The developments contain housing, central meeting place, and an educational building. A Vulcan child's education begins at birth and accelerates from three years onward. Most education is received from the child's parents, but certain subjects are taught in a group setting."

"What would be some subjects taught to that larger group?"

"Star charts, certain workshops, Vulcan history, and with the males a females separated, Terran and Vulcan biology and sexuality."

"Outwardly there only appears to be a difference in eyebrows, ears and your non-expressive façade."

"There is more that does not meet the eye. This is what is also taught in the educational classes given to the females who will shortly be bonded. I will accompany you to the bonding ceremonies if you so desire."

By saying this he was hoping for her committal to stay for a longer time. He wondered what she had recorded for the birthing experience. Perhaps he would inquire later or maybe not, earlier mention of it had affected her adversely. He questioned himself, had she experienced childbirth, an unsuccessful one...? Such an event would be a heart breaking experience.

"That would be nice, I think I will enjoy that additional exposure."

"Have you been in contact with you co-workers in San Francisco?"

"Yes, they are very excited about my assignment. James, my immediate boss is very anxious for my return."

There was a pang of concern, he recognized the name as one given to a male Terran. Was this a rival male?

She continued,

"He is my girlfriend's husband or like you say, bondmate. He was the one who hired me and then talked our boss into allowing me to make this trip and make this report on The Settlement. Since I left the newspaper has been writing teasers like,

'Have you wondered what happen to those Vulcans after they left San Francisco? Did our Vulcans ever find wives? Are they as hard working as it is rumored?'

Several other leading questions have been posted all making persons anxious for my report. It will be published in installments or not in it's totality one time. It will be published over a period of time."

As always, as they walked they passed others on the road and they were greeted with nods which were returned. They reached a quiet location that had thirteen houses in a circle with a common front yard and the back area enclosed with fencing. The adunas were in the yard playing with the children. Once the children observed the visiting adults they lined up together facing the visitors with their hands raised in The Vulcan Salute. They were all dressed in tunics and black trousers mirroring the clothing their fathers wore. Amazingly, they were all boys, all with their father's ears and eyebrows and serious façade. There was no laughter, or shouting. Even the play they engaged in was an educational experience.

S'nass said,

"When they throw the common ball they are required to calculate how many meters the projectile will travel. Because they have also inherited their father's eidetic memory at the end of the session they will recite their calculations and if they are incorrect, they will be corrected by one of their peers. Because non-major courses are gender specific, the females are housed apart from the males and in non-major courses of study, educated separately. At all other social gatherings there is no separation."

The courses that differ are that the males will learn martial arts, even the deepest forms of meditation, survival skills, machinery and its repair, agriculture, building skills, water treatment, and limited domestic skills. As you can observe, these males are being trained to be the next generation to manage The Settlement.

All families meditate together in early morning but the form used at that time is _whiltri, _the simplest form, not something as difficult as _s'thaupi_, The Beyond State which is taught the males.

The fathers teach Vulcan history and language, the mothers teach Standard and Terran history. Both groups are required to learn to play the Vulcan harp, _K'thyra_. Because some of the mothers play musical instruments they are also taught to sing. This is not part of The Vulcan Way but is a concession to their Terran mothers."

Laura sighed and said,

"The children are so beautiful, their mothers so happy, their fathers so content. perhaps what you all have created here is Shangri-La."

S'nass searched for the definition-an idyllic utopia, hidden paradise, and answered,

"Indeed."

Before they left Laura went over and spoke to the mothers. She inquired as to when they could meet again. This groups chose tomorrow early afternoon. She would spread that information when she visited the next group. Ellie could contact any others and make sure they were all informed. There were hugs all around, of course by the mothers only.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they approached the next development they could hear a far more noisy environment. When they went through the common gate to observed the neat houses and the common yard they saw a group of girls, giggling, and playing what could best be described as tag. Like the view from before, the cllhildren were beautiful and in this case quite vocal.

The questioning look on her face was answered by S'nass,

"It was determined that since the quality that had drawn the Vulcan males to the Terran females was their emotions. We could not deny these females their birthright. Their education in core subjects such as, mathematics, physics, star charts, language is taught co-ed, but domestic skills, explanation of their duties as an aduna which is far more complicated then what appears on the surface is taught to them by their mothers.

These mothers were in agreement with the first group as to meeting together again tomorrow. Of course there was a repeat of the hugs much to S'nass' feeling of unease.

As they left he mentioned,

"Second meal will be served shortly. We will walk towards the dining room.

This time, it was she who nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twelve

They walked together and out of the blue she said,

"Can you imagine yourself a father?"

"Yes, I can. I would desire such a state for myself with my K'diwa."

"Tell me about your K'diwa."

"I am aware of who she is, but she does not know she is my K'diwa or how my heart would react to her response to me."

"Is she in San Francisco?"

"Sometimes she resides there."

"Have you met her?

"A number of times."

"And she still doesn't know how you feel…I mean not how you feel, but what you heart..wants.?"

"Perhaps I am concerned with her rejecting me."

"S'nass she would be a fool if she did."

"Is that really how you view my situation?"

"Yes, yes, it is."

"I am pleased to have your opinion."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they reached the dinning room he opened the door and led her to their table and held her chair. She waved to Ellie, who waved back. The covered dishes were brought to the table and serving started. Silence prevailed.

Afterward, Ellie came over and invited them back to her house for Last Meal. Laura looked toward S'nass for approval and he nodded. As they exited the building S'nass asked if she would be agreeable to take a trip with him in a hover craft. She sounded excited.

"You are a pilot?"

"Most of my life has been in space, so yes, I am able to pilot most types of ships and vehicles."

He told her to wait for him. S'nass left to get a vehicle for their travel and after a short wait he arrived. Ellie had been waiting with Laura and was invited to accompany them on their excursion.

"As the women entered the vehicle, they was an awkwardness about the seating which Ellie solved in a most diplomatic manner,

"Laura, take the back seat, that way you have access to the windows on both sides."

Ellie could observe S'nass' release of pent up breath as he relaxed at the wheel.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"We will be visiting our agricultural areas. I did not feel the long walk would be in your best interest, I will turn on the temperature controls for both of your comfort.

With that, he became silent.

Ellie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She knew there would be no change in his face but she was able to discern a change in his breathing. He was indeed in torment. After their tour of the farms she would request that she be taken to Su'auk's building site. He needed time alone with Laura. Perhaps something good would come of a period of time together-alone. Maybe Laura would open up to him.

The irrigation system that S'nass had designed and built was in operation when they visited the wheat field. Of course he did' not mentioned that information; it was subtly introduced by Ellie as they silently skimmed the surface of the harvesting paths.

The next fields visited were rows and rows of vegetables. There was a huge greenhouse whose glass shone in the sun light. It had been designed to house fruit and nut trees and was successful because of its zoned climate control system, also designed and built by S'nass. Next there was a huge field of soy which was harvested for milk and cheese. At the insistence of the Terran wives there was a vast field of flowers of every kind. S'nass described them as 'non-edible flora for beautification'. Then there was the vineyards, growing were grapes of every hue, so plump they looked like they would burst out of their skins. There was no doubt in Laura's mind that the settlement was self-sufficient; an island unto itself.

Ellie was dropped off to await Su'auk and S'nass asked,

"Would you be agreeable to take a trip with me? We will return before Last Meal."

"Where will we be going?"

"Will you allow me, as Terrans say, to surprise you?"

She was still in the back seat, she leaned over the front seat so she could see his face and asked,

"Should I come up to the front?"

"If that is what you desire."

"I'll come up."

He settled the craft and opened the door and she exited the rear and moved into the front seat.

"When we Terrans are going to be surprised, sometimes we close our eyes. I will do that now."

He glanced over at her serene face and wondered if that is how she would look as he looked down on her in their bed.

The site he intended to show her was Lake Tahoe, settled between mountain peaks. They went through Cave Rock Tunnel

and exited to view the bluest lake Laura had ever seen. She thought to herself,

'Who would have thought this area to be a short ride from their desert home.'

S'nass exited the vehicle and went to the passenger side and opened her door. He then pointed to a level series of rocks elevated just enough to get a panoramic view of the area. When they reached that elevated site Laura started recording holo-pics on her PADD. They gingerly made their way across the rock face to get a different view.

It was then that S'nass heard what sounded like the flapping of a birds' wings and then that of shifting of rocks, he looked up and with his body pinned Laura against the rock wall and shielding her head with his arm he said,

"K'diwa, I will protect you with my life "

It just took seconds but just as he thought it was over he looked up and a rock caught him on his right temple, he staggered and fell.

She screamed his name. There was green blood coursing out of a cut on the side of his head and she was not repulsed. She grabbed the front of his shirt and called him again, there was still no response .How could she have not known. She rested her head on his chest and heaved sobs. The front of his shirt was soaked with tears when his hand came up and caressed her head. He said,

"The most wondrous gift I have ever been given has been your tears."

She was hic-cupping as he brought the back of his hand up to stroked her face and

He murmured,

Laura Witfield, _Taluhk nash-veh K'dular_, I cherish thee.

Her eyes were closed as she started,

"S'nass, I did not realize it until I saw you helpless that I have fallen in love with you. I trust you with my life. But first, let me tell you about myself, then you can determine if I am still your K'diwa.

"Laura, this is not a matter of choice. Our life forces found one another and made that choice before we ever knew it. Your past life was already over when I was called here by you. You are half my heart, half my soul. We will perfectly complete one another. The information in your past you should release from yourself, it is an unnecessary burden. Our lives start from this day forward.

He sat up and bowed his head.

"Laura, there is something that all Vulcan males who would bond with Terran females must reveal to them…it is called Pon Farr…"

By the time S'nass had finished his revelation she had placed her head on his shoulder as she had the night before, the only different was now he was holding her hand while his shields were at maximum. He indeed felt satisfied.


	13. Chapter 13

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirteen

She searched his face.

"What are we to do S'nass?"

"Beloved, we will be bonded for I desire to be continually joined to your mind and to also join our bodies. If you agree I will now instruct you in the way a bonded Vulcan couple show affection and communicates in public."

He first showed her the _ozh-esta _(Vulcan finger embrace) She smiled and said,

"That tickles."

"Now with your permission I wish you to know my thoughts and I to know yours. It is called a mind-meld and it can only be done after you have been informed of my intent.. There will be an emotional response to that experience. After we separate I will take you back to the vehicle because you will require rest."

She nodded and he placed his fingers on her psi points and closed his eyes.

Her response was a _hushava_ (a gasp)

She was able to see him as a young man saying good-bye to his family. The strict rules of conduct demanded on the science vessel and most importantly his isolation and loneliness. Her life mirrored his, but he was able to see what had fed her lack of self-esteem, the betrayal and then the loss of her son, who would have been her only family. and her subsequent lasting grief.

Holding her and kissing her hair his next words to her were,

"Laura, you will be the mother of all my offspring and while one can never replace a lost loved one, the joys of other children will ease the pain."

"S'nass, may I kiss you?"

A green tinge shadowed his face.

"I have never experienced _shok-tor (_a kiss). You are willing to instruct me?"

Her breath was warm on his face as she turned her face upward and he lowered his head. Her lips touched his and it was like a jolt of electricity. He crushed her body to his as she wept with her head on his neck.

Holding her in a tight embrace he said,

"Beloved, cry yourself out. Allow your sorrow to wash away, let it go. We must not allow bitterness to taint us.

" S'nass, promise you will not leave me."

"You are half my heart, half my soul, no creature could survive alone in such a state. Thusly. I will be as constant as your breathe."

Pointing into the distance he said,

"Ceaseless as that mountain."

"S'nass you understand that everyone I have ever loved, abandoned me."

"I promise you, in the present, that will not happened."

S'nass thought,

'She has voiced her fear, now she can recover.'

After two hours, thirteen minutes and forty-two seconds he said,

"Laura, come you should rest as we make our return to _Ah'rak kya_. We have an appointment so let us return to Ellie, She is indeed worthy of receiving the results of her absence from us. It was because of that act on her part that we were allowed to come together."

Wiping her eyes she nodded.

"She is our good friend."

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He observed her tears and he held her hand in his,

"Laura, as I told you, your reaction is what is normal for a Terran who experiences a mind-meld. Iwill send your my calm so that you might rest."

Laura turned to smile and said in slurred speech as she fell to sleep,

"Laura is not my real name…"

He was puzzled and attempted to shift through all that he had read about her prior to her visit. The only name given was Laura Whitfield. He knew she would clarify this mystery when she wished to.

S'nass' finger was running across Laura's….or whatever her name was, knuckles and his eyebrow raised as he saw she was reliving their kiss. He had an unexpected physical reaction that he would have to speak to Su'auk about.

He sat the vehicle down near Su'auk and Ellie's home and helped Laura (?)….out.

Ellie rushed out of the house as they approached.

S'nass was supporting Laura by an arm around her waist. There was no question in Ellie's mind that her plan had worked.

"The other wives will be so excited."

S'nass felt just a little out of place with all this out pouring of feminine emotion and he said,

"Now that Laura is in safe hands I shall go to Su'auk."

He piloted the craft to the construction site and joined Su'auk.

He approached displaying the Vulcan salute and said to Su'auk,

"She has accepted me."

Su'auk nodded,

"K'dwas always do so. At times they do not understand until the male makes his plea. It is as if the pieces of a puzzle are thrown in the air and fall to the ground automatically aliening themselves perfectly. Your purpose in life has now beensealed. _Dif-to heh smosma_ (Live long and proper) S'nass. I can desire for your joining the same satisfaction that has come to me because of My Ellie."

S'nass revealed the uncomfortable situation that occurred while Laura was asleep and their hands were joined. Su'auk's explanation was simple,

"There is no courtship that would allow you to ease your way into your joining with your K'diwa. Everything about such a phenomenon is very intense. My suggestion would be that you do not delay the joining for too long a period of time. Eventually it will also be stressful to your potential bondmate. By your joining, even if she is in San Francisco, you two would still be one."

S''nass had not thought about the possibility of separation, but he understood the wisdom of Su'auk's counsel. They traveled towards the house and S'nass wondered how he would be able to convey to Laura the importance of not postponing their bonding.

One thing he knew for a certainty, he would not have to visit her relatives and request permission to have her as his wife and bondmate.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As S'nass entered Laura rushed to his side and threaded her arm through his and said,

"It seemed like forever since you left. I missed you."

Of course he could have pointed out that her statement was illogical, but he silenced himself. There was no doubt in his mind that bonding with a Terran bondmate would be a lifetime adventure. Her emotions bled into him as she initiated the ozh-estra. Her words convinced him that she would understand the wisdom of bonding within a short period of time. His longing continued to intensify, such would always be the case when two individuals were miraculously drawn to one another.


	14. Chapter 14

The Desert Saga

Chapter Fourteen

Ellie hugged Laura and stated,

"I thought all the two of you needed was encouragement and privacy. There was no doubt of his attachment to you, but I knew if he did not voice it, you would have left here and as he said, he would have had to follow you."

"He said he would follow me?"

"His thought was that the treasure was too great to give up the quest. So I could just imagine a lone Vulcan camping out at your office."

Ellie hesitated for a moment and then said,

"He has explained Pon Farr to you?"

Laura nodded in the affirmative. Ellie continued,

"On Vulcan, In times past, a male who could not be joined with his bondmate would die. That is the reason for the almost frenzied efforts to secure bondmates for The Survivors. After Vulcans destruction and the resettlement of hundreds of male Vulcans at the Embassy in San Francisco, many of them chose the quiet death of _nekhau_ (surrender) instead of what is defined as The Blood Fever, Plac Tow, a slow painful physical condition and a tortuous uncontrollable madness that ends in death.

"What did these males do?"

Lowering her head and in a voice just above a whisper Ellie said,

"They willed their hearts to stop beating and surrendered themselves to death."

Laura's gasped and her eyes teared up,

Ellie said,

"If you ever visit the Embassy in San Francisco you will see a memorial for them in the garden there.

"All of the young males scheduled to be bonded are not doing so with the desperation that earlier accompanied the approach of Pon Farr. A herbal treatment formulated by our Vulcan healer has removed the fury, desperation and fatality that was associated with this unique Vulcan condition.

While we are alone, let me explain a few things to you.

Vulcan males are extremely possessive of their bondmate. They are viewed as guardians of life. Firstly, in times before, they saved the males from the fires of plac tow and death. in addition, the females received the male's life force to create the body for their offspring. It is almost a spiritual connection with two bonded individuals.

Anciently Vulcan males fought to the death to secure a bondmate and after winning her in combat, marked her so all would know that female was already bonded. Although, the meaning behind the marking has changed, it is still very much a part of the _ plac'tau, _the bringing to perfection that is part of the first joining of the male and female. Every female here will readily display it for you. It is really a mark of honor—for we feel jointly honored to have husbands such as ours."

S'nass landed the vehicle and the two men exited and walked toward the house. Both were now able to greet their companions in a similar way. They then washed up and Su'auk and S'nass disappeared into the kitchen and with conspiratorial actions, both set the table. Last meal was consumed in silence.

The four retired into the setting room and S'nass seated himself next to Laura.

Su'auk questioned her,

"Laura Whitfield, it has been brought to my attention that you have accepted S'nass.

Laura nodded,

"In addition, he explained that you understand that you are his _ha'kiv psthan_ his' life's quest', The Sought for One that completes him? This is a rare occurrence in the Vulcan experience. It can only happen when the male is not bonded. On Vulcan, that was an unheard of situation. Whatever forces are involved, it has been determined that you two are perfectly matched, perhaps you have already seen some similarities in your life's experiences."

Similarities came to Laura's mind, abandonment, loneliness, isolation and in her case, betrayal. Yes indeed, there were parallels in their life's experiences.

"You do know that before he can bond with you he must provide you with a home. At this place and at this time it is The Vulcan Way."

She bowed her head and sighed,

"I would very much like it if our home could be here near you and Ellie. Besides that, I don't know what is expected of me, what I should do."

S'nass spoke quietly,

"Perhaps you can visit The Embassy while you are in San Francisco and receive instructions from those already bonded Terran females."

To the aside S'nass spoke to Su'auk,

"My intended stated that she wishes to have a house built in your compound. Would that be acceptable?"

Su'auk thought for a while,

"Because I know that her absence from your life, at this point would be very near to impossible, may I suggest you two accept the bungalow that she is housed in as your temporary home, while you build your own home in our compound. In that way you may go with her to San Francisco."

S'nass bowed his head and turned to Su'auk,,

"Would you do the honor of being my _ne ki'ne _(friend, wingman, shield, and protector) at our bonding. You and your bondmate are the only family we have."

Nodding in the affirmative Su'auk answered,

"Yes, I will thus serve you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They were seated outside her bungalow when he said,

"When do you anticipate you will have to return to your home?"

"I intend to witness a bonding and then I will go back home. I guess we will have to figure out how we will work this out. You do understand I have a job to do."

"Yes, I understand the concept of responsibility and obligation. But, Laura Whitfield, when you depart from here without us in a bonded state it will be like I am existing with half a heart, half a soul. For that reason, I will pilot you back to San Francisco and stay at the Vulcan Embassy until you discharge your responsibilities and are able to return here to be with me until we are bonded. Once we are connected in that unique way you will always be present in my heart and mind and I will be able to survive your absences."

She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed,

"My name is Peggy Smith, Laura Whitfield is my 'pen name' my professional name, the name under which I submit my reports to the newspaper."

He nodded,

"But here you will always be Laura."

He held her shoulders and she drifted into a light sleep and he was content.

"After we are bonded, when you are able you can come and stay with me in San Francisco and I will stay some time here."

He nodded but then made the statement that put a stop to that line of thought occurring in the foreseeable future.

"Upon my return I must begin constructing our house. When you return with me we must select a location for our home within Ellie and Su'auk's compound."

"Yes, I will...

There was again her rhythmic breathing that soothed him.


	15. Chapter 15

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Fifteen

The soon to be bounded Vulcan's name was V'al. His intended arrived at The Settlement with her family and they were shown to two bungalow in the administrative compound. Su'auk and Ellie acted as official greeters and S'nass assisted with luggage. Ellie and Laura smiled welcomingly. V'al stood quietly but everyone aware of male Vulcan 's nature could determine his degree of anxiousness by his constant shifting the position of his feet, no doubt the vertical display of what had been observed by S'nass, his usual horizontal display while in his bed was now manifested—the involuntary shifting of his feet. This was indeed unusual since Vulcans are known to be able to stand in one spot, focused for hours on end.

Su'auk explained to the family that second meal would be started shortly, that the meal would be vegetarian, and eaten in silence. Each couple took their position in the consort's stance with the positioning of their hands at the small of each woman's back, the other family members followed.

The new couple took their stand at the front. She was almost as tall as V'al. Laura could not miss the intensity of S'nass gaze in her direction as his eyes took on the look of a beseecher.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Just before Second Meal Ellie was reinforcing the bride-to-be and her family's knowledge about Vulcan meal etiquette she then directed the new arrivals' attention to the tables where bonded couples were seated with their children. The new parents sat with the father holding his son. The new father would be excused from scheduled work for ninety days to allow him to bond with his son. The whispered comments by the guest were how the children were extraordinarily beautiful.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The wives had arranged a bridal shower and with an unprecedented tone of relief in his voice Su'auk acknowledged the males' permitted absence from that scheduled event.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After Second Meal S'nass and Laura excused themselves and S'nass went to secure a hover craft for a new exploration. Laura had a few questions for S'nass which had their source in the conversation Ellie had with her about bonding, marking and such. It was not fear that prompted her yet unspoken questions but her wish not to be surprised or taken unaware by whatever amorous actions that a male Vulcan directs towards their aduna and what is their accepted response.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass revealed that he was going to take a tour of some of the other communities to pick out the type of house that she would prefer. He had packed water and energy bars for her consumption. Apparently there was a possibility that they would return just in time for Last Meal at Su'auk's and Ellie's.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they toured different developments Laura observed that all the houses built were single story. Each lot size allowed for the adding of more rooms as each family grew. Just like the administrative compound and the other two developments visited, , the rear of all the houses opened to a common yard with outer fencing designed to be a safe confinement area for children.

Amazingly, all the males building skills have been refined to the point that the female's verbal description of her ;dream home', was interpreted in the Vulcan male's mind as anarchitectural plan as accurate as a blueprint. The only missing pieces were the furnishing and decorative touch that would be supplied by the aduna. It was acceptable for the Vulcan male to furnish the couple's bedroom and kitchen since in both of these areas he would 'serve' his aduna. Of course, the Vulcan muscular density would make it necessary for the bed to be made by Vulcan carpenters. Some wives moved small amounts of furniture from their prior homes to furnish their new home at The Settlement. Anything else desired could be orderedthrough online catalogs and would be delivered.

Each newly bonded couple had the option of what could best be described as isolated suites where they could 'honeymoon or travel somewhere outside The Settlement. Currently the choices were divided evenly. When a person approached each development the individuality of each aduna was manifested in what was present on the front porch, seating, plants, decorative articles, and colors choices of the exteriors. So basically what set each house apart was the front façade, how many windows, their type, color of roof tiles, support pillars, entry doors, and need we mention, shutters. The aduna's expressed their individuality so as to prevent the concept of a 'cookie cutter' community. Also the front yards mirrored the particular taste of each female in their choice of plantings and the arrangement of such. Of course, the interiors mirrored the taste of each female. In actuality, a few would prove to be quite amusing.

Laura requested,

Could we stop somewhere so we can talk?

S'nass nodded and streaked across the sands and brought them back to Lake Tahoe and settled the craft down at a site with a magnificent view of the lake's blue waters.

They sat in silence for several minutes and finally she asked,

"S'nass do you love me."

In typical Vulcan straight forwardness he answered,

"No, I do not."

There is a look of shock on her face. He continued,

"The Standard word love is quite ambiguous, because of its lack of specific application Vulcans find the word unacceptable in describing their attachment to their adunas. A common replacement is the word cherish. But allow me to show you what 'love' means to a Vulcan male. Raising his fingers, Laura nodded and closed her eyes. She was pummeled into a swirling blackness that made her stomach clinch and her breath catch in her throat. She felt like she would suffocate. He was holding her as he brought the meld to an end and she started to weep, then said through shuttering breaths,

"It is deeper and more intense then anything that I have ever felt or seen or know about," was her response as she shook her head as if to settle her thoughts.

"That is what Vulcan 'love' is My Laura. All consuming, possessive, and total. At this point in our relationship I must control this before it overwhelms me. You are constantly on my mind. I continually relive every minute we have spent together. I analyze my behavior and attempt to make sure I have not offended you in any way in the hope that you will not abandon me and flee back to your home in San Francisco. Of course I would follow you there.

You in my presence relieves me of the physical pain I feel with your absence. Our bond will make such pain non-existent because we will always be together, be one.

S'nass was rubbing his hand up and down her clothed arm as he whispered,

"I will take care of you, We will satisfy each other's every need. We will be a family, we will never be alone again. What I promise you is a life of satisfaction, contentment and the closest thing to Terran love I can supply you for you are already half my heart and half my soul.

Looking into his eyes, grasping the front of his shirt she finally said,

"S'nass, I think we should be bonded right away. I cannot bear the thought of you suffering pain from unrequited love because of our not being bonded. After our bonding we can go to San Francisco and stay in my apartment for a while. I will show you the city and you can show me The Embassy. While the depth of your devotion to me is like a vast ocean, believe me my love for you I cannot even explain in Vulcan terms. Will you please accept my pitiful expressions of my feelings for you as the best I can offer. I will never leave you. She leaned into him and turned her face upward. He did not need encouragement or instruction. It was indeed a passionate kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Sixteen

They agreed that they should speak to Sa'uak .this very day. As S'nass sat the craft down and secured Laura from the passenger side she gave his hand a quick squeeze. Su'auk had already sat the table and Ellie and he awaited their guest in the living room. The bride to be and her family and V'al were heard coming across the grounds to also be welcomed into Su'auk and Ellie's home. The meal was simple, cheeses, fruits, grain and Vulcan biscuits. Once the silent part of the visit was 'under their belt' the group retired to the living room.

The bride-to-be's name was Julie, she was accompanied by her parents and one sibling, a sister who was as pleasing to look upon as she. S'nass could imagine that one of the unbonded Vulcan males might just express an interest in the young lady, if if she was of age, unbonded, had completed her education, and possibly liked all things Vulcan.

After a few moments of more intense observation S'nass was led to the conclusion that the soon to be bonded female's sister was still quite young, but perhaps there was promise there for a young Vulcan who was close to V'al who could normally fit in and make a balanced arrangement of four during social occasions while she was visiting The Settlement.

Later in the day S'nass mentioned that they should visit their Healer, Ka'nu. Laura did not know just what to expect as S'nass approached a tipi (teepee) set off from the other developments. A brown skinned woman with long black hair in braids welcomed S'nass.

"My husband was wondering what was taking you so long to visit him. Word gets around in our community."

Then eyeing Laura she said,

"Welcome. Please do not be surprised at anything that is said or done here. My husband will know you instantly and will wish the two of you well. If it is permissible, please allow S'nass to speak to him alone first. He will come and get you when his time with my husband is through.

Walking over to a large black pot hanging over an open flame she continued, "I am preparing one of my people's main staples for my husband's enjoyment. Let me allow you a taste. She ladled up a small dish of a stew rich in vegetables. Pointing to the contents of the pot she explained, that the unknown vegetable ingredient was cactus, then asked,

"Please let me know if you like it. My husband and I try to live off the land as much as possible. He finds my native dishes pleasing to his taste. I did, however, have to modify most to fit his vegetarian regiment.

Excise my manners my dear, my Shoshone name is '_plapeh hakate weh dateeqi __Da_ (female who steps with fire; a fast walker). But my Standard name is Elaine. What is yours?"

"Laura Whitfield is my professional name. My birth name is Peggy Smith."

Ka'nu's bondmate laughingly spoke,

"So, both of us have two names."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass moved the opening flap to the tipi bent low and entered. The Vulcan healer sat on a pile of mats to the rear of the structure and raised his hand in the_ ta'al_ and voiced the acceptable greeting that was echoed by his visitor.

"Word gets around my son. Then when I was not visited for our usual games of chess or discussion I was made aware that you had a visitor, not just any visitor, but your K'diwa had made her appearance here, in Nevada at _Ah'rakya_. Now you must tell me of the pleasing events that have taken place that has affected your mind and body."

S'nass filled in the details of what had occurred for the aged Vulcan's analysis. Ka'nu continued to sit in a meditative pose and finally he seemed to have unraveled a puzzle or placed its' final piece in it's proper space. What could be observed on his aged face could best be described as a 'Vulcan smile'.

"You now experience pain?"

S'nass nodded in the affirmative.

"Perhaps my explanation can clear up exactly what is happening within the realms of this phenomenon. You were never bonded before. Now as an adult male in some sort of way you have initiated the _koon'ul' _the bonding of the seventh year. It is as if you, an adult Vulcan is attempting to fit into clothing designed for a seven year old Vulcan male's body, an uncomfortable situation.. This would have been non-existant on Vulcan since all were bonded at seven. You not being in that state your entire being was crying out for someone to complete you. This was not a conscious act on your part, but none the less, a necessary one. Once your k'diwa was found she would guide you to her. In her case she was not aware of the workings of the cosmos on her behalf. K' diwas never say 'No' for they innately must respond to their perfect match. I must inquire, while in the isolation of the space ship did you dream?"

"I was never able to determine exactly what was happening to me while I slept. It was like a cloudy haze accompanied by a female voice always almost a plea. I always thought it was my mother calling out for me. That was probably wistful thinking on my behalf, for it was totally contrary to our non-sentimental nature."

The answer given was,

"That is true but we are dealing with a rare, unexplored situation that I would very much like to examine via a mind-meld. Would this be agreeable to you?"

"Before we do that allow me to assure My Laura that all is well and that you will be introduced to her shortly."

"It would be part of the Vulcan Way for her to be welcomed here by myself. I will accompany you to her side."

The aged man was surprisingly limber and dressed in Shoshone garb he exited and followed S'nass to the two females. Performing the _ta'al_ and voicing his welcome the older man's eyes sparkled as he spoke his welcome and then asked his bondmate if she would show their guest their garden and the unque watering system S'nas had built for them.

Once the males returned to the quiet of the tent K'nass commented,

"Your _k'diwa _has a very pleasing appearance and form. I wish for you what I was never able to have, many offspring; males to mirror your intellectual brilliance and females to copy her creative mind and pleasing appearance. _Lau kah nash-veh," _ (May it come) which was the Vulcan equivalent to 'Amen'.

.


	17. Chapter 17

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Seventeen

The healer, Ka'nu, instructed S'nass to seat himself on the floor in front of him. Placing his fingers properly for the mind meld he intoned,

"Your mind to my mind, Your thoughts to my thoughts…"

S'nass surrendered.

The healer's head moved as if he was searching for something. There was a slight huff when he discovered what he was looking for and he rested his chin on his chest. The healer was able to observe the degree of loneliness that S'nass had experienced in his life. When he examined the female he would look for parallels in her life's experiences. This would be the common denominator that would have drawn them to one another. They both would have to remove this negative from themselves in order for their joining to be successful. Once they were both involved in the bond, he felt they would easily discharge these negative burdens from themselves.

He lifted himself from S'nass' consciousness and the young Vulcan emerged shaken. The Healer reached behind him, located his healing bag and withdrew a root. His instructions were,

"Chew on this."

Despite the fact his hands had touch the offered remedy, his words were obeyed.

He was then handed a cushion, "Ka'nu, acting as his _pihlora _(meditation guide) gave him instruction,

"Seek _Virec'lat _(to order thoughts)._._ Once you have recovered you may go and get your K'diwa."

S'nass positioned himself on the cushion and closed his eyes.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The women had seated themselves on a huge rock and Laura asked,

"How long have you been bonded?

"Six months. I have known S'nass since the first Survivors arrived here. My brother serves in a similar capacity for my people within our community, he is a shaman. From the time of his arrival here Ka'nu wandered in the desert studying the native flora, its' plant life. Eventually my brother and he 'compared notes. His search was for a cure for a very specific malady common to Vulcan males which was life threatening."

Laura's response was,

"Pon Farr."

Her companion nodded. And continued,

"The herb we females used to control hormonal imbalance was studied, tested, tweaked, adjusted and a blind test was administered at The Settlement. I admired his tenacity, dedication, his untiring effort to help his people. I had been widowed for ten years. My husband had died in a motorcycle accident. All of our children were adults, and had moved away from our ancestral lands, drawn either by education of profitable jobs.

My soon to be husband's approach was so straight forward,

'I desire thee'.

It was so blunt and 'in your face,'I did not take him seriously. Then he asked permission to touch me. Once I saw his life, his needs, his loneliness, I fell in love with him. He has addressed my every need, even my children have accepted my bonded state. My grandchildren regularly return to my people to learn of our ways. I cannot credit Ka'nu for this development but it has contributed to my total happiness. I wish the same state for you.

"Thank you.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When S'nass surfaced he stood and nodded to Ka'nu and exited his dwelling. He saw the two females conversing a short distance away. As he approached Elaine nudged Laura and pointed toward S'nass with her chin.

"Your Intended approaches."

Laura spun around and was about to run toward him. Her companion placed her hand over hers to stop her and whispered,

"It is not The Vulcan Way. In this area allow him to take the lead and guide you."

As he approached he extended his hand to engage her in the osh'tra, and said,

"Our honored healer wishes to see you."

He guided her to the tipi entry flap and they stooped to gain access.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Observing the approaching couple Kanu said,

"I will never doubt the actions of the cosmos again. Even before I join with you I know you two are a perfect match, half of each other."

Handing her a cushion he gestured for her to be seated he said,

"I must join with you. Both you and S'nass have experiences that must be discarded before you two are bonded. Do you wish to verbally reveal the negative emotions that could possibly block the bonding of you to S'nass? Would it be comfortable for you to reveal it now or do you wish to have only S'nass hear this narrative?"

Her emotional response was tears.

Ka'nu looked at S'nass and revealed,

"The Terran female has an unlimited supply of tears, liquid from the eyes. In my personal experience I find it aids the female to some form of resolution and it feeds our Vulcan side in that we become more dedicated to protecting our adunas. I would say that while for them it might be a negative experience, excepting of course if they are what are referred to as, 'tears of joy". For us this experience is all positive, it empowers our resolutions toward our adunas. To cherish and protect them."

Then, in a voice just above a whisper she started,

"I was orphaned at thirteenTerran years of age. To my knowledge I had no other relatives. Forster homes, which were supposed to be places of refuge, put me in danger from sexual predators. Finally I attended a university far away from those locations and isolated myself, submerged myself in study so I could graduate top of my class.

I made one friend, my roommate who was constant and proved to be my lifesaver. I had one instance of lack of good judgment which led to my being pregnant with a son, and the subsequent abandonment by my child's father. Within my first trimester I miscarried my only living relative, my son. I had been betrayed and was without family, a condition I viewed as hopeless. My roommate saved my life.

After a few years of freelance writing I secured the employment that brought me here to S'nass, to _Ah'rak kya_. Of course I did not know it at the time, but he has explained to me how we have been drawn together. He also instructed me to release all bitterness and hopes of revenge. I am making that attempt, for he is correct, 'The spear in the other's heart is one in my own.

Never in my life have I experienced what I now have with S'nass and he has promised even greater things after we are bonded. I am anxious to be one with him in mind and body. I hope he shares that sentiment."

With the completion of her statement, S'nass took her hands in his and kissed her palms, resting his forehead on them.

Ka'nu asked the two of them to kneel before him and positioned his fingers on Laura's PSI points and uttered the ritualistic words for entry into her mind. S'nass supported her body as she surrendered.


	18. Chapter 18

The Desert Saga ContinuesChapter Eighteen

Ka'nu's entry into Laura's mind was taken in cautious steps... From her troubled past he was aware that she would have to discard the negative feelings that would impede her total happiness as an adua belonging to S'nass. He had developed deep attachment to S'nass, he was the son he had never had. He wished that he had interest in his assignment as healer for he would gladly have taught him everything he knew, but S'nass was a man of science, of invention, of how things work, and the limited degree of mental absorption into that natural world, that was the expertise of a healer would have not satisfied his mind and spirit. It was his desire to live long enough to welcome S'nass' first born son into the Vulcan world here at _Ah'rak kya._

As he probed Laura's mind, the face of Laura's betrayer became visible to him. Her grief at the death of her parents was prolonged, it went on for Terran years. The fact that within the framework of the foster children system, there was physical and mental damage and no adoption offers ever surfaced, served as another blow to her estimation of her self-confidence. She filled the void with hard work, she was an extremely enterprising Terran female, but the motives behind everything she did appeared to be of a vindictive nature in an effort to prove her self-worth to herself and the, "I'll prove them all wrong', was her other motivation.' Then there was the ultimate painful experience that culminated in the death of her son. She would have to unravel that tight knot that was preventing her total freedom that would be so necessary for the fulfilling Terran/Vulcan relationship that S'nass and she desired.

Her heart was heavy with a tremendous sadness. S'nass attentive nature would remove that from the background of her mind. He knew that when they were bonded S'nass would become aware of the identity of the male that had so damaged her psyche. He would have to tap down the protective nature that would immediately wish to come to her rescue. Ka'nu thought that the possibility that S'nass would ever meet the male who had so damaged his intended aduna.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was a total collapse when she came out of the meld. Ka'nu suggested that she be allowed to rest inside the tipi while the two of them take a wise heaer knew he would have to warn S'nass of the possible danger involved with his desired bonding. The bonding was ka'dith, to be, but he must be aware of the possibility of his bondmate's deep seated enemy one day coming into contact with him. What was necessary was control and meditation of the wisdom of this was revealed to S'nass he understood the dangerous balance that could upset the balance that his bonding with his K'diwa should Ka'nu voiced his concern, S'nass uttered an oath to Ka'nu to insure his treasured friend that these matters would be resolved before his long hoped for union with His Laura would be initiated.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Elaine watched over Laura and thought,

"How could she help the young woman. Was there anything she could do to make her forward motion more reasonable. Just as Laura began to stir, she had finally came to a conclusion.

Laura sat up with a start and attempted to grasp exactly where she was. Once she saw Elaine's smiling face, her confusion dissipated. She was handed a glass of water and after drinking it, Elaine held out her hand and said,

"Laura, I will allow you to see the value of separation from bitterness and vengeance. You know my people's history?"

"Some of it. But I am sure that I should know more."

"We were almost completely destroyed by the forces that invaded our home lands. I will now speak in generalities, not specifics. There is a parallel in all the tribes histories, for some was genocide, for others it was close to it. The prejudice and mistreatment is staggering. It has been mirrored in every instance of colonization written in every history book. One of the closest to our experience is that of the Aborigines of Australia where the parents were also separated from their children in a program of 're-education. Again the basis for judgement was color of skin.*

In this country our efforts to fight and win, in many cases, became historical failures. Our leaders were rounded up and executed, we were given blankets infected with the Pox germ, to which we had never development an immunity. Whole tribes were killed off. The county's soilders carried out massacre of the old, women and children, and transported hundreds to barren lands out west by means of the Trail of Tears.

What chance was there for survival using the same mind set as had been practiced before? None? What value was vengeance against so great an enemy? None. We had to realize that we had to redefine ourselves as a people. It took its toll, at one point in the country once known as the United States of America, some of our people succumbed to the abuse of drugs and alcohol. It has always been my conviction that once people are removed from their homelands and the graves of their ancestors the more hopeless their situation appears in their own eyes. Without direction and a leader we as a people would have continued on that downward spiral.

Finally such a leader rose, his message was, "From This Day Forward" and we embraced it. We could not dwell on the past, must forget any thought of vengeance and work for stability. Education, for some, the removal from ancestral lands for others, for even more stable jobs, and most importantly, the preservation of our way of life on the lands granted us provided the basis for prosperity. Now, the percentage of our youths who are college educated is one of the highest in The Federation.

The turning point was the removal of bitterness and thoughts of revenge and the realization that we could not make progress if we continued to live in the past. Living in the past prevents one from moving forward in the present. Learn from this experience Laura and your happiness with S'nass will be complete.

In a truly uncharacteristic move Laura leaned over and placed a kiss on Elaine's cheek and said,

"Thank you. I know the revealing of those painful experience must have been difficult."

Elaine smiled,

"No pain, no gain."

With that she gave Laura's hand a tight sweeze.

*Please see the film, 'The Rabbit Fence' for this story.


	19. Chapter 19

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Nineteen

The two females heard the muffled male voices approaching. Laura knew that S'nass would be coming to get her so they could go to the dining room for Last Meal. Ka'nu and S'nass had also exchanged valuable experiences and leading to the same result as Elaine's revelations had on Laura- resolution was a certainty.

They arrived well before serving time at the dinning room and he seated her as usual. When Su'auk and Ellie arrived she immediately went to Laura with the question,

"How did things go?"

"Our feet are on the right path," was Laura's smiling response.

Ellie patted her hands and stood to follow Su'auk to their seats. She had to restrain herself from displaying the widest of smiles.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was decided that S'nass would accompany Laura to San Francisco and upon their return they would be bonded. Knowing the innate danger of constant contact with Laura, Su'auk contacted The Embassy requesting housing for his friend who was displaying all the signs of his personal need for Laura. Under the strict discipline of The Embassy he felt all would go well. The one warning he would give S'nass was when in her private quarters, keep the door open.

As promised, S'nass would pilot a hoover craft for the trip to San Francisco. All the trip information had been loaded into the craft's navigational systems. Her PADDS were packed, clothing in duffels and as they rose from the ground from in front of Su'uak and Ellie's home Laura waved and smiled at her friend who blew her a kiss.

The craft banked and circled and pointed due west. Once set on automatic navigational travel Sa'nass turned to Laura and asked,

"Are the people at your place of employment expecting your return?"

"Yes, that is why we are going to that site first."

S'nass felt a bit of unease. This would be the largest amount of an exclusively Terran encounter he had ever been exposed to. He wondered how Laura would introduce him to her work-mates. He would ask her if it was possible for him to observe her working environment. He was certain machinery was involved with the creation and distribution of a printed and digital news media.

Laura cautiously touched his hand and said,

"S'nass, do not be anxious….

"My Laura, Vulcans do not get anxious."

"Do you have any foreboding about what is going to happen in San Francisco."

"Specify."

"Meeting a large amount of emotional Terrans, all crowded into a small space, all exhibiting questionable conduct…"

"Ahh, but you will be with me My Laura, you will advise them of the perimeters necessary for my continued optimum function and thus you will be my _klashausu, __guide_ and my protector."

"She laughed, Me protect You?"

"Yes, first by verbally advising your co-workers of The Vulcan Way and secondly warning me of any inherit dangers housed within the confines of this city of San Francisco."

Smiling and lightly brushing his hand,

"Yes S'nass, this I can do."

Then she planted a light peck on his cheek and he held her hand tightly.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

His approach to the city allowed him to view The Golden Gate Bridge and he took control of the craft and flew under the structure while Laura's face displayed her excitement. Now is was her turn to act as guide. They settled in the parking lot of 'The San Francisco Herald.' The only thing she retrieved from the vehicle were her PADDs. S'nass walked besides her with his hands clasped behind her back and raised his shield to it's highest resolution.

As Laura walked in a gasp arose from the observers, then applause as she proceeded past each office queue. A young Terran male rushed to her side,

"I thought you would never come back," was his hushed statement."

S'nass hand clasped into a fist but he controlled himself quite admirably.

Just to get the ball rolling and to leave no question about S'nass presence Laura said,

"Oh Hi Jimmy, I am glad to see you. Let me introduce you to my fiancé, S'nass of Vulcan. On S'nass' part there was a curt nod, on the other's was a blanched face and a mouth open with no words coming forth. As Laura continued her walk toward James Thomas' office someone started to applaud and finally the entire office erupted and there was a few whistles heard.

S'nass could feel the charge of all the emotions being set loose in this confined area and it was a bit uncomfortable. He was looking forward to the solace that Laura's office would provide. His astute hearing did pick up on the sound of machinery within the confines of the building walls and he assumed that somewhere nearby were printing facilities. Always at home around machinery he would look forward to being able to inspect such a Terran piece of was seated with his head down when Laura knocked. His head flew up and he smiled and gestured with his head for her to enter. He arose to embrace her and she slowed his advance with an upheld hand,

"James I want you to meet my fiancé, S'nass of Vulcan."

He dropped back down into his chair with,

"Your what?"

"I am going to marry my guide,who has served in that capacity in more things than a Vulcan settlement," she said, smiling at S'nass."

"Whoa girl, let me catch my breath. How long have you been off this planet?"

With her index finger on her chin and her eyes laughing she said,

"When did I leave for _Ah'rak kya, _the Vulcan Settlement?

James stood and with his hand extended was going toward S'nass when she gave the instructions,

"You probably have forgotten that Vulcans are touch telepaths, please do not attempt to touch him or shake his hand."

She looked at S'nass for his nod of approval.

James looks confused,

"Like he can read my mind if I touch him?"

Then James apologized,

"I am sorry Mr. S'nass for speaking about you as if you were not here. I apologize for my rude behavior."

"There is no offense when none is taken. There is no title before my name, S'nass is quite acceptable."

James is on the com unite and contacts his wife and says,

"You must come to my office right away Laura is back and she has a surprise for you.


	20. Chapter 20

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty

Laura next says,

"S'nass is an engineer and an inventor might I show him around the facilities?" "Certainly, when Zane gets here we with catch up with you."

First Laura went to each of her workmates and introduced S'nass who graciously nodded to each, there was very little speech, if any on his part. He could, however, sense Laura's excitement at being back in her work environment. There were whispered comments behind many of the female's shielded mouths as they admired Laura's companion. As one female gushed to another,

"He sure is hot!"

After the visit to her workmates she then directed her steps toward the printing facilities. Before she opened the door to the roar of that room, she handed S'nass protective gear and demonstrated its use. He understood. When he entered the room, S'nass was in his element. He examined each section and immediately understood the purpose of each station in the printing process. Once he had completed his inspection he approached a person who looked like he was in charge. Knowing he would not be heard in the din that was on the other side of his protective equipment.

He reached into his pocket and withdrew his personal PADD and wrote this message,

"Your machinery is working at only seventy-four percent of his potential because you are not allowing gravity to assist you.'The man paused, which was all the encouragement S'nass needed. He directed the man to the paper feed at the rear of the printing press and pointed to the position of the giant paper roll. He wrote down his observation, 'Your paper feeds up instead of down. A simple adjustment in the positioning of the paper will allow you to print twenty-six percent faster, using less energy.

The man scratched his head and the look on his face was, 'Why didn't I think of that?'

S'nass then asked,

"May I assist you?"

The man nodded in the affirmative.

S'nass instructions were simply,

"Stop the machinery."

The male complied.

S'nass then proceeded to roll up his sleeves and in a display of super-human strength, lifted the large paper roll and deposited it on the ground, he then removed its spindle and deposited it on the floor for a more thorough examination.

The man's jaw had gone slack. Anticipating his need, the man displayed gloves and a variety of tools. S'nass put on the gloves and then made his selection. He repositioned the spindle inside the roll and braced the roll with his body. He had located the holds on the machine that would allow him to make the necessary adjustment. Once he positioned the spindle he tightened all the bolts by hand, then tested their secure placement and tension.

Laura was grinning her face off. S'nass voiced,

"Please activate the machine again."

Once the machinery started even an untrained eye could see that the speed had increased substantially. S'nass said nothing, handed the borrowed gloves and tools back to the man and said,

"The job that would have taken you all day to complete should now take six hours."

The man's mouth opened but no speech was heard, only a nod of both males heads as Laura continued to smile up at S'nass. He followed her back to her office and just as she was about to enter a female body hurled itself toward her laughing.

"I know you have not been gone that long, but we have not talked once since you left. Laura hugged her friend and said,

"Did you read any of the drafts that were sent?"

"No, James was not THAT generous."

First, Laura brought her to face S'nass, she said to him,

"This is my second best friend, since you are now my first... S'nass, this is James' wife, Zane.

He nodded in acknowledgement as he, performed the Vulcan salute and uttered the accompanying greeting. He, of course, remained standing and stoic as the females gushed over one another, touched each other's hands, and laughed. What his mind set was at that time was how in fact, that at this point in time he was deprived of such activity which would be carried out in private. Until their bonding, he would not have such freedom in dealing with his beloved.

Finally, Zane stopped as a thought occur to her and said,

"James said, you have a surprise for me."

"Remember you told me that one day I would find the person who would bring out the best in me, that would make my life so much better, that would complete me?"

Her friend's mouth had formed into an 'O'. Then Laura reintroduced S'nass,

"Please meet my fiancé, S'nass of Vulcan. Do not allow his silent, serious, façade fool you. He completes me."

To a person who knew him, they would have observed a deeper shade of olive green coursing across his face. He raised his hand in the Vulcan salute and said,

"Peace and log life, Zane, friend of my beloved Laura."

Zane sort of gave a slight shiver as she heard S'nass rich baritone voice. She asked her friend,

"How could you write anything with such a distraction around?

"S'nass is very supportive".

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

James came through the door breathing deeply, nodded at S'nass and asked Zane,

"Did she tell you?"

Smiling Zane's answer was,

"Of course, Now I think we need to have a celebratory meal. How about dinner?"

Just then, James' com unit signaled. He raised his hand requesting silence.

"Yes, yes, what? You have to be kidding me. In how much time? OK, OK. Thank

you."

He eyed S'nass and smiled,

"You pack a lot of 'bang for the bucks' my friend. Your figure does not broadcast your abilities. That was my press man praising your adjustment to our printing press. Thank you firstly for your powers of observation and secondly, your talent as a machinist.'"

S'nass head tilted to the right.

"I come to serve, Expressions of appreciation are acknowledged, but really are unnecessary. It was a logical action on my part to improve the operation of your machinery. After all, it soon will be printing the story of my home, _Ah'rak kya_. " washis reply."

Laura interjected some needed information about dining with a S'nass,

"Vulcans are vegetarians. And they never talk while they eat a meal."

"We can do vegetarian and silence. No problem," was Zane's response and James nodded.

Laura asked,

"Have you been to your apartment yet?"

"No, I figured after I had some here I would go to the apartment."

James raised his hand to place his hand on S'nass' shoulder, stopped in mid-air and then asked,

"Would you mind staying here while the ladies go off to themselves for a short period of time. You can either stay here in

Laura's office or come and sit in mine and we can talk."

As direct and to the point as ever, S'nass questioned,

"What would we talk about?"

"If you sit with me, you can make that decision or, if you prefer you do not have to say a word."

S'nass went to Laura's side and said,

"I will stay here and examine the construction of your office furniture. Then I will also examine James' office equipment if he permits. Please do not stay away from my presence too long, for, as you know, your absence will affect me.

I will return to the craft and remove those articles we bought with us to the vehicle that will be used for transportation to your place of domicile."

He brought the articles to Zane's vehicle and deposited them in the rear seat. He then went over to the passenger side and took one of her hands and kissed the palm and then silently turned to enter the building.

Zane inquired,

"Should one of us take him back in so he will not get lost?"

Laura smiled,

"Vulcans can never get lost, they have eidetic memory. He has already stored all the information necessary to get back to James and to my office."

"My God, where did you find him?"

"Let me say, we found each other."


	21. Chapter 21

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-one

When James looked in on S'nass he was kneeling on the floor testing the stability of Laura's desk, the positioning of the file cabinets, and the wheels on her chair. James stuck his head in and asked,

"What do you need?"

"I require tools and gloves."

James contacted his pressman and handed S'nass the com unit and listened as the request was made. S'nass rose and immediately went in the direction of the press room and met his man with the required tools at the door, then returned to his self- proclaimed work site. When James next checked, the desk was completely reconfigured with the file cabinet attached to the desk and the entire unit quite mobile so that changing its position in the room would be quite easily accomplished.

S'nass knew that would feed Laura's creative instincts, allowing her to change her vista at will. James looked at S'nass' creation and asked,

"Would you take a look at my office and see what you can do?"

There was no verbal answer, just a return to his feet and a nod of his head and then he followed James out of the they entered, James picked up his current project from his desk top and said,

"It is all yours."

S'nass nodded and positioned himself on the floor to do 'his thing.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, on the ride to Laura's apartment she was bombarded with questions;

"Are you sure?"

"How did you two meet?"

"Is he really that intelligent and strong?"

"What is he really like?"

Laura looked at her friend and simply said,

"He totally completes me."

Zane smiled and nodded.

"Not many can say that in earnest, but in your case I believe it is true."

In her apartment after they had unloaded the car, Laura told their story. Zane's eyes were tear rimmed,

"It is like an old hologram movie, like Jane Eyre or something. You went to a place, planned on doing a good job and ended up falling in love."

Laura corrected her,

"Vulcans do not love…"

The look on Zane's face was priceless and Laura explained that was probably the same look she had when S'nass made that statement. Laura then explained that the Standard word 'love' does not in any way even skim the surface of the Vulcan's attachment to his wife or bondmate. The word closest in Vulcan is cherish and it use is totally possessive. When S'nass showed it to me I had never felt anything that intense. It is total, overwhelming. A Vulcan male will protect his wife and children at the sacrifice of his own life. As a species, the males are totally loyal and as a side point—all equally handsome. The Vulcan Settlement is called, _Ah'rak kya, _which means Vulcan Lives. Everything they do honors their home planet and attempts to preserve their way of life, The Vulcan Way. Everything they do makes so much sense, is so creative, is in actuality, so beautiful… Zane, I attended a birth. It was one of the most awe inspiring experiences in my life The baby's father was prepared to take the mother's pain into his own body. The Vulcan requires that he be the first to touch the child, to receive it to his bared chest and give the child its first bath. At the settlement, a birth is a community event, witnessed by all that wish to do so. Each birth is a victory against Va Pak, The Immeasurable Lost, the destruction of Vulcan. A Vulcan male doesn't have to say to his bondmate, 'I love you,' because every action, attitude, and look shouts that sentiment.

Zane whispered,

"Laura, I am so happy for you."

Then there is this announcement,

"There is to be a marriage or what Vulcans call bonding the end of this coming week. S'nass will accompany me. The groom-to-be has already built the house they will share with his own hands, that is the prerequisite to the bonding. Everything is so orderly, logical and fulfilling. The females who have married Vulcans already are the most contented women I have ever seen, the children are brilliant and beautiful. S'nass and I will have to discuss living arrangements, you know, how much time here and how much time at the settlement, but we have already picked the site for our house. Zane both of us have issues we have to deal with. You know about mine. He us the most receptive, compassionate, selfless person I have ever met and since the standard explanation for happiness to a Vulcan is being satisfied, I hope I can make him satisfied and content."

Zane looked at her friend and then hugged her,

"You have no idea how happy I am for you…and him. What was his greeting?"

"Live long and prosper and then Peace and long life."

"Yeah, both of them to the both of you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

James had stacked Laura's PADDs so he could read them in sequential order. Her writing was brilliant. The descriptions and narratives given drew him in and kept his interest. When he got to the final entry which described S'nass piloting them to San Francisco and told of her excitement to return to the city even though she was anxious to return to _Ah'rak kya_.

Her writing took you to the settlement, allowed you to stand in their central plaza and spun you around to take in the sights. It was genuis. He could see this series continuing for a long, long time. It would take her quite a while to tell each individuals' story.

He read carefully the description of the dining procedures and would attempt to mirror Vulcan dining protocol during the shared diner experience this evening. He was definitely a steak and potato guy, but no problem, the experience would be worth the sacrifice.

Once he had finished the reading project he went back to his office to observe S'nass standing in the center of the room, examining his finished project. When approached S'nass said,

"You now have twenty-three percent more open space in this room. Your furnishing can easily be moved to a more desired configuration.

James stood next to S'nass and said,

"S'nass, what other surprises do you have up your sleeve."

Our boy looked down at his sleeve and touched it's hem. His head tilted with curious eye, looked at James who said,

"Excuse me S'nass, that is an expression that means what other things can you do that would surprise me."

Just then S'nass looked off into the distance tilted his head to the right and said,

"Laura and your wife have returned."

Within a few seconds James saw Zane's vehicle turn in from the street into the company's parking lot.

"How did you do that?"

"Specify."

James was saved from doing just that by the appearance of the two women who were still laughing and touching. S'nass decided that what he observed was normal behavior between Terran females when they are not under the observation of the eyes of individuals at the Vulcan settlement. It would not take much effort to accept that as a Terran norm.


	22. Chapter 22

The Desert Saga

Chapter Twenty-two

S'nass approached Laura and extended his fingers for the _osh'estra_ (Vulcan finger embrace)_._ Smiling Laura matches his gesture and as they touch she closes her eyes and sighs. Zane touches James' arm and gestures with her chin towards her friend and smiles, he squeezes her arm in response and then tilts his head as an indication that they should leave the couple alone for a few minutes. Zane mentally files away her inquiry about what that finger touching was all about.

When she enters his office her face is questioning. James simple explanation was,

"S'nass."

Zane simply nodded in understanding. James then commented,

"You have to see what he did with Laura's office space. He kept testing the equipment's stability. It appears he is concerned about her continued safety."

"From what Laura said, that is considered primary in their relationship."

Back to the original conversation Zane observation was,

"Even if her's remotely resembles the change I see here, I can only imagine."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Taking her elbow in his hand, S'nass guides Laura to her office and stands back to allow her to appreciate the change. Knowing that a public display would embarrass S'nass, she smiled and for no other reason then that she now had the space to do it, she twirled. It was then that her stomach growled and his acute hearing heard her digestive system's protest. His comment was,

"My Laura, your body requires sustenance."

Now taking her by her waist he hurriedly returned to James' office.

"James and Zane, friends of my beloved Laura Whitfield, her body has advised us that she requires sustenance. Do you wish to join us?"

Now this was a turn of events, Zane and James had planned to take the couple to dinner, and it looked like there would be a change in plans. Pressing his com button he advised his secretary that he would be absent from his office and so she should take subsequent messages.

Once outside S'nass gestured toward his craft and simply said,

"Please direct me to the place that you wish to go."

S'nass, displaying his gentleman nature, assisted Laura into her seat and secured her harness. Not to be outdone, James followed suit, causing Zane to giggle and she said,

"You will not be outdone, that is good."

Then addressing S'nass she said,

"Please continue exhibiting chivalrous behavior as a good example for James."

S'nass searched for a definition: 'gallant, courteous'. Is that how Terrans viewed Vulcan behavior that is considered normal between males and females? This conduct applied not only between bondmates, but also mothers, female siblings, grandmothers, even female dignitaries and even military personnel. This was part of a male Vulcan's childhood training. He was certain that all of his sons would understand and implement the proper behavior toward the female of any species.

After S'nass is strapped in his statement is direct,

"Directions please."

James starts,

"Make a left hand turn at the next intersection."

S'nass does not pull off.

Laura says,

"James, you can give all the directions to S'nass, his memory is eidetic, he will create a mental map and then he will start the journey."

James complies.

The hoover craft lifts from the surface and S'nass punches in all the directions into the GPS and sets the craft for auto-alert, allowing him to interact with the other occupants of the vehicle.

"What suggestions do you have for a site to have Second Meal?" was S'nass inquiry.

Acting in her role as interpreter, Laura said,

"Second meal is equivalent to Terran's lunch. As you can see the descriptions are quite literal so I do not have to ask you what breakfast is called."

The vehicle pulls into a large parking lot and James points ahead to a restaurant sign, 'Lottie's' underneath the name was _No moo, baa, cluck, oink or seafood may enter. here_ Laura remembers something very important about a Vulcan's dining experience. She whispers to Zane who nods in understanding.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once seated, water was placed before all, the waiter stood ready.

James spoke,

"We will respect our visitor's dining habits at this time. First may we be served family style from covered dishes?"

The waiter answered in the affirmative.

"We will also require a covered pitcher of water on the table and a double set of silverware besides each place setting."

Looking at the menu they all placed an order.

Zane figured that the present was as good a time as any to make the inquiry about the touching of fingers she had observed outside Laura's office. She voiced her inquiry.

Laura noticed that S'nass stiffened and a tinge of green was spreading across his face. She took up the reigns,

"What you observed was the only public display of affection accepted by Vulcans. It is called osh'estra, the finger embrace. Since Vulcans are touch telepaths it is a form of silent communication implemented by bondmates, or 'bondmate in training', which is what I am. A bondmate is what we would call, a husband and his wife."

Turning toward S'nass and smiling, she continued,

"It is a uniquely personal experience."

James now questioned S'nass,

"S'nass, what is your specific job at The Settlement?"

"I solve problems."

"Okay, okay, I mean what kind of problems?"

"Any."

"You can solve any problem?"

"Up until the present time every problem inherent to the location where The Settlement exist, yes, has been solved. I do not work alone, there are five besides myself, these assist in the building of the designs submitted."

James understands that for S'nass this is not a boastful admission, just an answer to his question.

What are some areas that you have solved such problems.

Housing, agriculture, tools, machinery, electrical, gray water irrigation…

James says,

"So as you said, where there is a need you fill it."

S'nass nods.

"What kind of homes are constructed?"

Presently, to satisfy the needs of the Terran bondmates, the houses that are built replicate those found here on Terran. On the outskirts of our settlement we have built some homes that mirror our housing on Vulcan."

"What is different about Vulcan housing?"

"Everything."

James decided to pick up on some of S'nass precise and concise wording,

"Specify.:

S'nass nodded.

"A Vulcan house is…an isand to itself. It needs nothing from the outside to continue to function as a comfortable, self-sustained residence. Before such a house is built, the builder must test water sources, wind speeds, the condition of the surrounding soil, in other words, will the site support a garden to supply food, waste disposal options, and the nearness of building materials. After this study is complete, a style of structure is chosen. The building has its own energy generator that is fed by wind, pumbling that allows the use of gray water, its own waste system that breaks down all components so that they will not threaten the eco-system, Every home has a large vestibule which is open to prevailing winds and energy storage units that will hold energy to keep the house functioning when the wind changes direction. Such homes are very efficient."

James emboldened himself to ask,

"Do you think that I might see such a structure?"

"It can be arranged."

Seven waiters approached with covered dishes and all speech stopped.


	23. Chapter 23

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-three

Of course, the meal went well. There was silence and after the dishes were cleared away, S'nass produced his chit to pay. James protested and was silenced by S'nass logical explanation,

"It was I who invited YOU."

James nodded and then asked,

"S'nass, while you are here in San Francisco, what would you like to see?"

Looking intently at Laura for several seconds which action James interpreted as the non-verbal response to his question, S'nass finally addressed James inquiry,

"I must report to the Embassy so as to receive my entry card. After that I am free to see whatever you wish to show me."

S'nass punched in the location and piloted the vehicle to a quiet part of town with stately buildings situated on large plots. It was Embassy Row. Every Federation planet had their Embassy in this area, and it appeared that each attempted to outdo their fellow member by the size, ornamentation, and it's embassy's grounds. On the other hand, The Vulcan Embassy by its shear simplistic beauty stood out from all the rest. It was a massive building, situated on rising ground and surrounded by a fence. A security guard stopped them at the entry and S'nass and he exchanged information. Once checked against what appeared to be a roster of sorts, the vehicle was waved through. S'nass exited the vehicle and asked if all could remain seated until he returned. He entered, made the necessary inquiries, received his entry pass and returned to the vehicle.

"As my guest you will be given a guided tour of the embassy.

Laura hunched her shoulders and covered her open mouth, this was one of her wishes fulfilled. Now acting as an advisor She told James and Zane,

"The only noise you will hear will probably be machinery. Vulcans use very little verbalization when they work. Everything has been planned, studied, analyzed, and discussed prior to actually working on a project, so as to make the end result as close to perfect as possible. There is no laughter, jesting, horseplay or aimless chatter. There is not even the sound of footsteps since they all wear soft slippers while in this building. The atmosphere is designed to encourage deep thought and application of the already determined way to accomplish whatever task is before the individual or group in the most efficient manner."

If a Vulcan could display pride, Laura's explanation would have been a reason for such on the part of S'nass. Her understanding of his people has become truly impressive and he nodded his approval.

They entered the ornate doors and the sight was spectacular. Two marble staircases on either side of a grand foyer led to three floors of offices. The fourth floor housed the private residences of the Ambassador and additional guest rooms which could only be reached by a private elevator. All other accommodations were through doors on either side of the massive foyer. There appeared to be an auditorium to the rear and above their heads were many banners with Vulcan script displaying the teachings of Surak. A gigantic chandelier which appeared to spread across at least two thirds of the area. It was Indeed impressive.

S'nass whispered something in Laura's ear,

Smiling she said,

"And please, this is Vulcan soil, no public displays of affection. We will catch up on that later."

With her final statement, S'nass attempted to prevent the deepening of the color of his face and was unsuccessful. If he could have expressed embarrassment, his face would have revealed that he felt scandalized.

Almost on cat feet their guide appeared wearing those soft slippers and uttered the typical Vulcan greeting.

S'nass responded with his right hand in the salute.

Their guide directed their attention to a huge room to the left. The entire room was dedicated to Vulcan, their home planet. One entire wall was taken up with a giant picture of the planet. Scenes of rural areas, cities, schools,The Vulcan Science Academy, their government offices were projected on the opposing wall. Another wall was used as a screen to view holo-vids of loved ones who had perished at the time of_ Va Pak_, The Immeasurable Loss. Most were of entire families, of course none were smiling but a viewer could gather a great sense of the importance of family by viewing just a small portion of this continuous slide show. Of course, this room was not necessary for any Vulcan because of their eidetic memory which would allow them to visit the scenes of Vulcan they had stowed away in their minds for as many years as they had lived.. However, the room was very important for non-Vulcans to get a basic idea of who Vulcans are and how they would triumph over anything negative by application of The Vulcan Way, The Needs Edict and acceptance of _Kaii'dith_, 'What Is, Is,' which was the absolute acceptance of occurrences that could not be changed. It would be by the strictest application of The Vulcan Way that they would succeed.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

One of the things that Laura noticed was like a prevailing wind within the confines of the building. With that came various scents, calling to mind a dry desert atmosphere and others that she was unfamiliar with.. It appeared that they had even included that remembrance within the confines of their embassy. After all, it was resting on Vulcan soil.

The final stop was explained as the Embassy gardens, part were enclosed and parts open to the sunlight and air. They were not allowed into the area because during certain hours, counting the present, it also served as a place for meditation. The door were opened for a brief second and the sweet smell of incense filled their nostrils as did the smell of a desert wind.

The tour had been informative and inspiring. Before they left they were invited to write their impressions of their visit in the guest book.

S'nass spoke to the guide to the aside and then nodded. He joined the rest and headed outside.

Once outside S'nass revealed that they had an invitation to return back to the embassy for 'last meal'. It appeared that James' invitation for a dinner meal would have to wait for another day.

Laura thought for a moment and determined that S'nass could get a big dose of Terran life if he visited 'Fisherman's Wharf'. She voiced the cross streets of the location and S'nass punched in the coordinates and piloted the vehicle through San Francisco's busy streets.

Every sort of representation of Terran life was here at this location. Its food, people, recreation, music, oddities and the one that Laura felt sure S'nass would enjoy, The Aquarium. With all the people milling around James observed S'nass continued to hold Laura close to him with a possessive arm around her waist. James hoped that a degree of trust would develop between him and S'nass because he certainly wanted to discuss how that action was demonstrative of his attachment to Laura. From what he had already observed this 'Vulcan thing' was an extremely powerful force.


	24. Chapter 24

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-four

What S'nass saw during their explore of this very popular tourist attraction caused him to almost experience an was the constant bombardment of almost touching, invading his space, noises, loud speech, music and primarily, the Terran habit of eating with one's bare hands, that affected him adversely. In actuality, it repulsed him. Adjustment was necessary if he would spend time in this Terran society. It was only when he was in the relative silence of this place of beauty and peaceful calm, The Aquarium, that he was able to return to 'normal', but his death grip on Laura never ceased.

What James did know about Vulcans he had learned from a holo com show hostess named Betty Flippin. She at one point had explained that the Vulcan male was very protective and territorial when it came to their mates. Of course, he did not know the underlying reason for this possessiveness because Vulcans would never have made such knowledge public themselves. He was, however, looking forward to having a long conversation with him. He would assure S'nass that what was talked about was private, among friends. Perhaps that would open a door for him. James had a great idea, why not take S'nass to the beach. While it was so that The Wharf did allow a pleasant view of the sea, the beach would allow the sounds of the ocean, and not people's voice to dominate the atmosphere. Once in the vehicle, Laura directed S'nass to follow the water and they surprisingly arrived at a virtually deserted portion of the beach.

S'nass looked in amazement as all the other occupants of the vehicle bent down and removed their shoes. Before he could voice his question, Laura spoke,

"S'nass, you remember in the cave how I wanted to feel the water on my feet. Here is an opportunity for me to do that again."

S'nass nodded, but made no move to follow suit. His thoughts took him back to the Aquarium, where he observed sea life eating, eliminating waste, probably insuring the perpetuation of life through sexual intercourse, all within the confines of their watery home. He did not desire his flesh coming in contact with that liquid. He also wondered if he was touched by one of the creatures living in that vast body of water would there be a telepathic connection. He certainly did not desire that to happen.

James and Zane walked hand in hand, her head rested on his upper arm and they allowed the waves to touch their feet. S'nass took his stand to Laura's left which allowed her to walk in the shallows and enjoy the lapping waves. S'nass was careful to avoid that contact and in order to doso he mathematically calculated the appearance of each wave and stepped a little clear of Laura's feet as it washed over her feet. He noticed that today each toe nail was a shade of pink. Apparently Terran female could make these changes daily, or if really obsessed, hourly.

S'nass made the announcement,

"We presently have thirty nine minutes, sixteen seconds, to return to the embassy in order to partake of Last Meal. After all were settled in the vehicle they took off skyward, instead of having to content with San Francisco late day traffic. Their pilot unerringly settled his craft down in the parking lot. The group disembarked and S'nass led them to the entrance waving his card toward an unseen security device.

In actuality, the card was a ruse. When S'nass had stood at the security gates his entire DNA profile was read and stored. There could never be an entrance because of a lost or stolen card, for the card holder's body was his entry document. S'nass did not reveal that this new security system was of his design and making for that was not The Vulcan Way.

S'nass led them to the dining room guest tables, both males held the chair for the companion and then seated themselves. S'nass noticed that the table at the center front was also set and the Vulcan banners had been lowered as a back drop. The message conveyed to him was simple, The Vulcan Ambassador was here, at the embassy. Of course, much had been written and viewed about Sarek. It was indeed a great experience to be in the company of such a man.

A gong was heard and all was silent. The door opened and the Ambassador's party walked in. The Ambassador led the entourage, behind him was a younger Vulcan, apparently his son and his aduna, they were followed by their children supervised by an older Vulcan female, who kept them the necessary measured steps behind the adults. All were dressed in Vulcan robes. The room was silent as the group took their seats.

The younger female observed the guest table and caught Laura's eye. Of course, there could be no smiles, or acknowledgement for that was not The Vulcan Way, but Laura was anxious to meet this female because, like her, she was Terran and her partner was Vulcan.

While the meal was in progress a note was passed to S'nass that read,

"Please do not leave your seats when the meal is over."

He had no idea of the source of the communication, but he would comply. When the Ambassador rose from his seat all did so. His exit indicated the end of the meal. A young Vulcan male came to their table and instructed them to follow him and he brought them to the end of the diplomatic troupe's line and they followed them to the outside foyer. Once outside the Terran aduna came forward and said to S'nass in Vulcan,

"_S'nass, Dif-toheh smusma_, welcome to Vulcan soil."

Her husband was engaged in conversation with his father and the Terran female indicated that they should all follow. Engaged in conversation, as to S'nass' identity Sarek with his son, Spochk, then walked toward a rear wall. As they approached a panel opened and a private elevator was observed as it opened it's doors.

S'nass, always a modest individual could not believe that he was being taken into the private quarters of Sarek of Vulcan. He was not sure why this had happened, but he was certainly agreeable to such an experience.

On the other hand, James was almost salivating.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Just a personal note. I don't know how many of you look at youtube's

Spock and Uhura's music videos. I have become enraptured with one entitled, 'Be

Still'.

Do yourself a favor, please view it. It highlights the experiences involved with Spock

and Nyota's relationship. It is beautifully edited and the singer's voice makes the

song so emotionally laden I wish I could put it on a loop and broadcast the song

throughout my house.:0)

On with the story…

The Desert Saga

Chapter Twenty-five

When the elevator stopped, the Ambassador alighted first, then his son, finally the rest of the party. A general gesture of welcome was carried out by the Ambassador who said,

"Welcome _Pudor-tor K'lek _(Honored, Highest Skilled) S'nass of Vulcan."

It appeared that the conversation between father and son that had been observed, was the agreement that the guest in their midst was S'nass, who had designed so many inventions to make life better for The Survivors atThe Settlement and the Embassy.

S'nass' picture had accompanied his original submission which made the recognition undeniable. The Terran female bondmate radiated her joy at seeing another Terran female paired with a Vulcan male, his Laura.

The Ambassador gestured for all to be seated and he spoke,

"Are you adjusting to life here on Terra, _Pudor-tor K'lek _S'nass?"

"Yes Osu Sarek, my adjustment has been accelerated by the discovery of my K'diwa, Laura Whitfield. I understand that your bondmate was also Terran."

A shadow passed briefly over the ambassador's face and he breathed deeply.

"Yes, my beloved was from this planet."

S'nas voiced, _Tushah nasi-veh K'oou_ (I grieve with thee, expressed to a superior).

Sarek nodded.

Nyota had corralled the females and was animatingly conversing with them, bombarding them with questions, especially Laura. She advised her that there was an entire community of Vulcan/Terran pairs within the confines of San Francisco. Itappears that many Vulcan/Terran members of Star Fleet were so bonded. She communicated to Spock her desire to invite these guests to their home to meet Sirin, Rachel, Lo'vaak, Christine and Bettie and Drevi. Perhaps tomorrow, LastMeal…?

Turning toward him Nyota saw his approving nod.

Would you please do us this service that you not include what happens during this visit to the private apartments in anything written about your visit to the Embassy. That omission is in the interest of security."

Laura agreed.

The children were brought to Nyota by T'Paa, who lined them up so that they could be introduced. Laura's estimation about the offspring of Vulcan and Terran pairing was reaffirmed by the children standing before her in their beautifully decorated Vulcan robes. Each had raised their fingers in the Vulcan salute and verbalized their accepted greeting. She inquired,

"Do you also speak Standard?"

They answered in unison,

"Yes, Miss Whitfield."

The one that appeared to be the oldest continued,

"We speak Vulcan, three dialects, Romulan, two dialects, Trill, Betazoid, four languages of Terra and two dialects of USA (United States of Africa). In which do you prefer to communicate?"

She had to stop herself from hugging the last speaker and answered,

"You are speaking to a Terran with the ability to communicate in only one language, Standard. Would it be an imposition for us to use that language?"

They all nodded in the affirmative. Then the youngest said,

"Purdor Tor S'nass will teach you our language. Perhaps the next time we meet you will have learned much of it. Our parents have communicated with us in many languages since we were infants."

Laura then asked,

"What is the meaning of the title that has been given S'nass?"

The oldest again acting as spokesman said,

"The two words mean Honored, Highly Skilled and that is what your future bondmate is. We have been told that if a person describes what he wants and how he wishes it to operate that it is a great probability that it will be designed and made by him. Although, Vulcans are technically advance, his skills are far above what is considered normal for us."

Again, Laura understood that the statement is not a boast, just a statement of fact.

T'Paal had sent through the parental bond that they should come to her for their lesson. All of the children said in Standard,

"Peace and long life to you Miss Whitfield,"

They then silently departed from her presence.

James, already antsy asked Spock and Nyota,

"Are your children educated here at the Embassy?"

Spock answered,

"All of the chidren whose parents are non-Terran and Terran are educated at a special facility at Star Fleet Headquaters. They have all tested out of all regular schooling programs available to them. My bondmate, as you would say, wife, is the director of that educational facility. Our three sons, my cousin, has two son and a daughter who attend, as does our next door neighbors whose son and daughter are Betazoid/Vulcan/Terran all are students there. I am presently serving as a civilian advisor to the Star Fleet Academy. I give you this information so that you will understand our extremely inflexible schedules, but we do wish you to be our guest tomorrow at our residence. At that time, you will meet the families that I mentioned.

From the opposite side of the room came female laughter. Zane, Laura and Nyota apparently had found a common ground that they had found humorous. Spock sent is father a silent query,

"Would you be available for Last Meal at my home tomorrow?"

The reply was succinct,

''I am.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The females were discussing a subject that is always of interest to the female of ost species,…love and marriage.

Nyota started,

_"You work for the San Francisco Herald and the newspaper has been running tease anouncements now for weeks…_

_'What ever happen to The Surivors?'_

_'Have they been able to settle comfortably in their new location?'_

_'What has happened to the search for wives for these handsome bachelors?'_

Nyota continued,

"Were you able to take any holo pics to share with your readers?"

Laura answered,

"There are some pictures of the site, persons who are named are also identified by picures. The first picture taken was of S'nass who met me at the gate and deanded that I leave my carbonated beverage outside in my parked car.

The women were give just a few details of she and S'nass' slow-building elationship. Nyota laughed and stated,

"Most Vulcan/Terran relationships are like that. The exception is the concept of love at first sight used as a reasons for a sudden attachment. My husband's attentions to me were so subtle that he should have carried a placard. Believe me, both of us were clueless, we were in the middle before either one of us knew what was going on.

Looking toward him she said to Laura, so when is the big day?"

Her answer,

"We have not decided, but it will be soon."

Zane joined in,

"I am under the impression that S'nass would marry, or bond, with Laura yesterday, if it was possible. He is completed smitten."

"So that you know, we both are…smitten, and you know how my life experiences seemed like such a thing would never happen to me."

"Yeah, I remember," was Zane's whispered reply.

Laura's smile was sort of crooked,

"He has told me that resentment, vengeance, and negative thoughts are all illogical because as he says, _Kaii'dith_ what is, is. Accept it and move on. Such feelings, if continued would have prevented our bonding. As I have let go, it was like a burden has been lifted from my person."

Nyota added,

"The reason why they can accomplish so much is they are a forward looking people, not looking back at negatives because they contribute nothing good to a person. It was with, the destruction of Vulcan that I saw the survivors fighting with thesevering of their familiar bonds and the need to survive themselves. Come, let me show you something. Nyota advised Spock od their destination and then took the two females with her down to the embassy garden and had them stop in from of the Memorial stele and she stooped down and fingered the names. These are the Vulcan survivors who made an opposite choice. The others say they by living give voice to those who did not. It is on that premise that The Settlement was founded…a Vulcan cannot be proud or accept plaudit's but we their bondmates are proud of their tenacity, their logic, their work ethics, their never accepting defeat and the fact they are the best husbands and fathers and their devotion to us, their bondmates is limitless.

Zane sighed and said,

"Do they give classes to teach our Terran men those secrets? I will personally sign

James up. But, seriously, James only fails in comparison to the Vulcan males,

otherwise he is my darling."

After a brief view of the grounds they returned to the private apartment where the males were engaged in 'heavy' conversation. The females entered and Spock announced that T'Paal had put the children to bed in the bedrooms here at the Embassy, so they was no rush to get home to put them to bed. He and Nyota would stay in the family's apartment for the night.

Snass, James, Zane and Laura expressed appreciation for an enjoyable evening and the fact that they would seeone another the next evening. Spock had given the address and coordinates so S'nass could reach the destination without a problem.

Of course the women embraced. The men nodded and four departed.

Once entering the vehicle it suddenly dawned on S'nass that once James and Zane were dropped off at the Herald's parking lot, he would be alone with Laura, if he entered her apartment he would be sure to leave the door open asinstructed by Ka'nu.


	26. Chapter 26

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-six

After they had returned to the Herald's parking lot, and said their 'good-byes S'nass questioned,

"My Laura, where would you like me to take you?"

"Would you mind taking me to my apartment? Perhaps we can have some tea before you return to the embassy."

Of course, in actuality, S'nass knew that tea was not what he really needed, but those feelings must be smothered, it was not yet the time for _plathau,_ perfection, and he would desire it only within the bounds of The Vulcan Way. Her door would remain opened while he was present. He felt he was completely capable of protecting her if an unwelcome presence attempted to enter while the apartment entry was vulnerable.

He settled the vehicle and removed her items from the rear. Carrying them he followed her lead to her apartment and they entered the rooms and S'nass' eyes took in the full scope of her living quarters—much smaller then he had envisioned,but certainly enough room for two for short periods of time.

He said to Laura,

"My Laura, isolation and privacy is valuable to bonded couples, which we are not. In places where compromise might prove to be a temptation, K'nau advised that these two physical situations must be avoided while we are here within these walls. Please grant me the permission to apply K'nau's instruction."

She nodded.

The entry door was propped open.

Once his hands were free she came and put her head on his chest. He lightly embraced her clothed back and whispered into her hair,

"I cherish thee."

Reaching down he lifted her chin and observed quivering lips and a lone tear tracing its way down her left cheek.

"Beloved, it is a painful situation that we will be able to resolve shortly. After our tea I shall leave you to rest.

Leaving her he said, "I will make the tea for you.

Laura closed her eyes and put her head back on the couch and was startled to hear a male voice. It was not S'nass'.

"Peggy, Peggy Smith are you in there?"

Her stomach clutched and she felt sick. There was then a slight rap on the door.

"Does a Peggy Smith live here?"

She beat down the sob that was threatening to rise from her narrowing throat. She breathed deeply. As she rose from a chair out of the corner of her eye she saw S'nass coming toward her. She placed her hand up so as to halt his approach and walked toward to door.

She looked at him, his hair was the 'right' color but that was the only similarity. He Looked quite a bit unkempt, bearded, with a look of dispair in his hazel eyes.

"I am Peggy Smith. How may I help you?"

Running his hand through his hair he responded,

"Don't you recognize me Peggy? Do I look that different? It has not been that long?"

Rubbing his chin he continued,

"You look as beautiful as ever. I…I'm Jerry. I just came back from a trip and thought I would look you up because I know you would not have destroyed our child… the baby…I wanted to see my child."

Feeling weak in her knees Laura gestured for him to enter.

In the kitchen S'nass could hear her sharp intake of breath and he waited. This would be her test...this would be his answer…

Attempting to control her voice she stated,

"A few years have passed, changes are to be expected…"

With her invitation he picked up his backpack and followed her into the apartment.

As she proceeded him into her living space she said,

"Please leave the door open. Could I get you something to eat or drink?"

"I would appreciate both."

Coming into the kitchen she went to S'nass and he stroked her hair and nodded.

"S'nass. please, would you go in with me and bring him in some tea?"

She went to the food storage area and made two sandwiches, one for her visitor to

eat and she wrapped one for him to take. Then they both entered the living area

together,

"Jerry, please allow me to introduce my fiancé, S'nass of Vulcan."

Nothing registered upon the visitor's face—no surprise, shock, remorse, grief, no contrition. His comment to S'nass was,

"I hope that you know you have a treasure."

S'nass reply answered the visitor's inquiry,

"Laura is half my soul, half my heart."

"As she should have been to me," was the other male's summation.

"Where is my…our child. Is it a girl or boy?"

Laura arose from her seat and proceeded into her bedroom. She came out with two items, one a sonogram, the other a small box.

"The sonogram indicated I was pregnant with a son, this small box contains his ashes. I miscarried but could not bring myself to dispose of him as if he was a piece of garbage, as if he was unloved. The box is small, perhaps you would like to keep it."

Now the look on the visitor's face changed. He stood up and said,

"I was hoping that there would be a little part of me left somewhere that could and would amount to something. I am terminal. My lifestyle has caught up with me.

Would you permit me to take these ashes to bury my son with me?"

Laura nodded and S'nass embraced her shoulder.

"Man, take good care of her. He reached into his bag and said,

"Look at this after I leave. I have advised the person who will handle my final wishes to contact you when…, you know."

Laura nodded.

Of course S'nass, based on the visitor's revelation, could not voice either the initial Vulcan greeting or farewell. He just nodded. The visitor looked again at Laura and said to S'nass,

"I envy you," and quietly left.

As he walked back through the entry Laura exhaled.

"I feel sorry for him. All the negatives I harbored have vanished."

S'nass said,

"In one of Terran's holy books a wise men said,

"If your enemy is hungry, feed him…" I am sure that he realized that the preparation of food for said person and serving that person would give an individual time to let in a forgiving spirit.*

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was no hindrance, no reason why they could not be bonded. She was free of whatever encumbrance would have prevented it before. These had been totally removed by the visitor's appearance and her treatment of him.S'nass' heart felt grateful for the stranger's visit.

Laura picked up the envelope and fingered it. She then put it down. "We will read this when we return to my office I would prefer whatever the message is to read it at a happy place.

S'nass repeated his tea-making activity and brought their tea into the living area and sat her mug down in front of her.

"If tea was the only sustenance you would require, you would be in capable hands. However, on the ship, the male's lives were not in any way caught up in domesticity of any sort, but I will be your willing student."

She rose from her chair and he stood,

"We will learn from each other."

She kissed him and he knew that a hasty retreat would be wise.

"Beloved, may your rest be productive."

He stared intently at her face for five seconds and left her. His last view was of her with her hand to her lips.


	27. Chapter 27

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-seven

S'nass entered the vehicle and directed it toward the Embassy. So far the visit had reaped rich rewards. It was fortuitous that the visitor from Laura's past had come at this time. After all, in a few days Laura and he would be traveling back to the settlement. Without that visit the resolution would not had come at a time when it was so important for it to happen. Upon their return, he would order supplies and start work on their home even though the completion of its construction would not postpone their bonding

He would attempt to contact James once he was settled into his accommodations, at the embassy. He was hopeful that the first of Laura's articles could be released and posted digitally within the next day so they would be in San Francisco at its release. He had been informed that the paper runs were extremely limited, for private subscribers who had 'life' subscriptions and seemed to prefer holing the tangible copy of the news in their hands, perhaps while drinking their morning beverage.

Settling down the craft in the parking lot he removed his bag from the rear and took out his entry card—which he knew was only a ruse, for his DNA signature had been stored upon his first visit. Once settled he contacted Laura,

"You are secure and well?"

He had awakened her and she yawned,

"Yes S'nass, all is well. I think I have enjoyed the most peaceful rest I have experienced in a long time."

"For this I am grateful. I am sorry I left you in haste, your presence with me had begun to erode my resolve. Please forgive me. If you are without proper nourishment I could return with something for you."

"No, there are many places nearby that could deliver food to me, but I think that what I will do is go back to sleep. What time should I expect you tomorrow morning?

"I will contact you before I leave the embassy and I will bring sustenance for First Meal."

"I love you S'nass."

"My Laura, may your rest be productive and I cherish thee."

S'nass now contacted James who once he answered said to Zane,

"It is S'nass…"

"Have you settled in at the embassy?"

"Yes my accommodations are adequate."

"I wanted to find out something about…well how you were able to reconfigure the office furnishings without plans or anything."

"I have been doing that since childhood. My parents would always be surprised when they would find pieces of things disassembled but were always pleased when I presented them with my finished work."

James had a smile in his voice when he said,

"Here on Terra that is called, 'New and Improved' or 'Next Generation'.

Since you said I will be able to view a Vulcan style home. When will you be returning to the settlement?"

"We are attempting to await the first installment of Laura's reporting on _Ah'rak kya _before we return to the settlement."

James answered,

"It will be released tomorrow."

"Then probably we will return the day after that occurrence. Would that timing be suitable for your visit".

James responded,

"I realize you are a literal thinker so figuratively speaking, I would move heaven and earth to accompany you there."

S'nass attempted to process this information and responded,

"So you are saying you will not allow anything to stop you from making the trip."

"S'nass you are correct."

"Allow me to invite your wife to accompany you. I am certain that Laura will be most pleased with that arrangement. We must allow them both to be, as you would say, pleasantly surprised.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The response to Laura's initial report was monumental. Bettie Flippin, host of 'The Stars Are Forever,' called the newspaper and requested Laura's appearance on her show. Unbeknown to her, that very evening Bettie would meet Laura in person at Spock and Nyota's home.

Laura and S'nass entered the office to the sound of applause. Mr. Price the owner of the newspaper was present with the editor-in-chief by his side. They both went to shake her hand while S'nass stood silently to the side with his shields set at their highest level. Laura was advised her story had brought the digital circulation to the highest it had ever been and request were coming in for a large hard copy issue of the entire report. Once the newspaper's owner had left, James gestured for Laura and S'nass to come into his office. Addressing S'nass he said,

"S'nass would it be an invasion of your privacy to eventually make an announcement about your future bonding to Laura?"

S'nass responsed,

"As you are probably aware, Vulcans are very private. This is especially so about personal matters. Laura and I will discuss this matter and before you leave the settlement we will give you our answer. Is that reasoning acceptable?"

"Very much so."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass walked around the office noting what improvements could be made in the layout of the floor plan and advised James who nodded and asked,

"Could you and your crew do the makeover?"

"We would have to get clearance from the settlement's administrator, Su'auk. I will let you know.

Laura and S'nass enjoyed Second Meal at her desk while she dictated information into her unit. After eating Laura suggested a walk. As they walked on the street Laura thought,

'This will probably be the last day we can enjoy such an activity without interruption. After my appearance on 'The Stars Are Forever', such an activity would become difficult. It would definitely be the time to return to the settlement.'

The rest of the day went without incident until Laura remembered the envelope that had been left on her table. She retrieved it from her papers and handed it to S'nass and closed her eyes.

His eyes scanned the document,

"It is an insurance policy with you named as beneficiary."

Laura breathed deeply.

"I was hoping that it was not a note from him that would dig up any now buried memories."

S'nass handed the paper back to her without folding it. Laura was about to put it back in the envelop when S'nass said,

"I believe you should look at the document."

When she did, her legs got weak and she had to be seated. The beneficiary payout was for two million credits. There was a note inside that said simply,

Dear Peggy:

I am in hopes that you will accept this for your personal use and also for my child. The amount does not come near or in any way mirror my regard for you nor the degree of my disappointment in my own behavior toward you.'

Jer

Her lips were tight and she said,

"This is something that will address matters that are part of our future. Please, would you place this in a secure place at the settlement. I know it will be safe there."

It was two minutes before time to leave and James said,

"Are you all ready to go?"

James the consummate newspaper 'busy-body' could hardly wait for his further introduction into Vulcan/Terran society.


	28. Chapter 28

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-eight

Reaching the entry of Spock and Nyota's house S'nass touched the visitor's entry pad. A computer voice responded,

"Please await the host's appearance at the door."

Spock opened the door and saluted S'nass,

"Welcome."

Above their head the sign that heralded the locations said,

"Welcome to the home of S'chn Tgai Spock and Nyota.'

It was the same sign that had greeted Nyota when she first stepped into this house, which had been a surprise

prepared by Spock for His Nyota.*

The group was escorted into a spacious family room with comfortable sofas and chairs. Already present were Spock's cousin, Sirin and his wife Rachel, their next door neighbor, Lo'vaak and his wife Christine, Drevi, the Betazoid ambassador and his wife Bettie Flippin.

Nyota introduced the other visitors to the newly arrived guest. Everyone was then escorted into the dinning room where a buffet was spread. Of course, the casual nature of the meal allowed for conversation.

James approached Spock and thanked him for his invitation to his home. Spock nodded and with the honesty so inherit to a Vulcan stated,

"This act of hospitality was at the urging of My Nyota. My aduna finds pleasure in such interaction and the opportunity to, as she says, 'exchange ideas' with other Terran and Vulcan couple. She is a well-spring of advice and information on the subject."

His eyes rested lovingly on his aduna and she must have caught his silent message and she looked over at him and smiled.

In the meantime Drevi had picked up on Bettie's excitement at having met the new star reporter of The San Francisco Herald. She was determined to engage her in private conversation. Knowing his wife's ability to unrelentingly question a person that she found intriguing, Drevi sympathized with his wife's current target as Bettie left his side, her target within her sight.

Bettie's introduction was complimentary,

"Ms Whitfield, I want you to know how much I enjoyed your reporting of activities at the Vulcan settlement. I was there when the Vulcan survivors were relocated to that area. They are an amazing group of young males."

"Laura, please call me Laura…"

"In that case, I'm Bettie.'

There were mutual nods of understanding.

"Alright Laura, please tell me what has been your most memorable experience?"

"Meeting S'nass."

Smiling, Bettie nodded in understanding,

"Your fiancé is handsome, even for a Vulcan . My husband is of the more relaxed species of male off-worlder, a Betazoid."

Laura nodded, her observation was,

"He is as handsome as my S"nass. Are Betazoids also telepathic?"

"On a completely different level than Vulcans. While Vulcans require touch, my husband can choose to read thoughts even without the support of touch. Of course, they do not misuse this gift. Before we were married, with my permission Drevi once used his ability to transport me to his home planet without having to travel via space ship or me having to pack a bag.

Without any prelude the females, including Bettie, separated from the males all of them touching and hugging one another as they went outside to the rose garden.*** In the meantime, the males seemed to gravitate towards the library. As they moved in that direction the entry chime was heard and Spock responded and then returned with his father.

Spock had prefaced his father's appearance with the words,

"S'nass, my father is the vanguard of all of our unique experience, in case you were not aware, my mother was Terran. Sarek simply performed the salute and quietly sat at the head of the library table. In this more relaxed setting he then addressed S'nass,

"_Pudor-tor Kelek_ (Skilled, honored)S'nass please advise me of how work is progressing at _Ah'rak kya_.

"This weekend there will be five bondings. The housing for these couples has been completed. Within the past three months there have been eight births. One was witnessed by my K'diwa just this past week. _Zup-fulagsu _(foreman) Su'auk continues to be a source of inspiration and example for all. Another greenhouse is in the planning stages. It will be totally devoted to fruit crops. Within that controlled environment it is projected that with staggered planning fresh fruit will be available year round.

I have met with _Hakausu _(Healer) K'nau who will perform my bonding to Laura within a short period of time. He informed me that when two lives seek each other, as has been in our case, there should not be a long delay before the _plathau_ (bring to perfection through marital intercourse)."

S'nass continued,

"Osu Sarek, I wish to propose a question to you. Would it be a conflict of our purpose to repay the kindness shown by Terra for what has been given us here on this planet, for me to perform services for Terrans outside the settlement?"

Sarek answer,

"_Pudor-tor _S'nass, we are deeply indebted to this planet for several things, one is the actual acquisition of the location of our now home, another for this planets contribution to the Vulcan males heath and well being, and aid to New Vulcan, any contribution toward the continued well being of our generous hosts I would encourage. The only requirement is that any endeavor be approved and registered by any agency deemed necessary outside our settlement."

At the start of S'nass question, James face had taken on an anxious appearance, with Sarek's answer his was the only grin in the entire room. Almost like a child raising his hand in class he asked if he might also pose a question…

"Could a Vulcan operate a business outside the walls of _Ah'rak kya_?"

Sarek simply said,

"If it would work out for the good of Terrans and Vulcans alike, such a thing could be encouraged. Although such endeavors should never leave the settlement to be at a loss."

James sat back and wondered where this conversation and the generous suggestion voiced by the highest Vulcan authority on Terra would lead. He was now more than anxious to see the workings of a Vulcan house.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile the females had exited the house and had seated themselves on chairs in the rose garden.**

A light bulb went off in Bettie's mind,

"Ladies, how would you all like to be on my show?"

Turning to Nyota, she said,

"The twins and your youngest son have not been exposed to the media in some time. Come to think of it, let's make it a party-bring the males also."

Kicking up her heels as she plopped herself down in an awaiting chair. She asked Nyotta, Rachel and Christine

when they had last visited the settlement. For each of them, It had been almost a year.

"Well perhaps we should just pack up the whole shebang and do a show from there. That exposure would be simply wonderful. "Can you all get time off to do a 'visit' show?

All nodded. That was all the encouragement Bettie needed. She had already formulated the theme of that show,

'Where Are They Now?'  
`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

*This surprise was revealed in my story, 'Looking for a Home'.

**Drevi and Bettie's story is contained in The SFS Continues, Lights, Action, Camera Chapter 17

***Spock and the Rose Garden describes Spock's effort to give this place as a gift to Nyota commemorating the birth of their twin sons.


	29. Chapter 29

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Twenty-nine

The evening was a time of enlightenment, reassurance, exchange of vital information and promises. With the purpose-driven Vulcan males exploration satisfied, the lone Terran male was still pumped up, but Sarek, who was indeed the one to set the pace, rose from his seat, which of course necessitated the others to also rise. He and Spock exited the library.

Spock took his father aside and within a short period of time T'Paal had gathered up the children so that they could be seen by their grandfather. The infant daughter remained asleep.

Whenever , Sarek saw Spock's children his mind would turn to his beloved, Amanda and how much she would have enjoyed these children. He also was pleased that his son and daughter-in-law had honored his aduna's memory by giving the female child the name of his beloved Amanda.

The children were beautiful to the extreme and mirrored the superior intellect of both parents. He was attempting to become more approachable to his _kafu's kanlar _(son's children, grandchildren). For that reason he turned and led them to the family room and indicated that they were to seat themselves around him. The youngest chose to sit himself at Sarek's feet.

Kov started the conversation with the conventional Vulcan welcome and salute which was mirrored by the other two boys.

Sarek inquired as to the progress of their educational endeavors. The three were enrolled in the specialized school for the offspring of interspecies' children. Each child was at the top of his class. Sarek inquired as to their life goals. Kov's answered,

"My brother and I wish to take up your robes _Sa' ekh'ul _(grandfather). Perhaps we will set a precedent, to carry on your legacy jointly. It certainly would add to the efficiency of such a role, for a Vulcan ambassador could be at two places at one time."

Sarek nodded, and thought, in order for his grandsons to have that ambition, their father must have discussed his taking up the robes also. Sarek felt deep satisfaction with that revelation. He knew eventually everything would come full circle. There would be resolution, there would be continuance.

Contrary to everything Vulcan he ruffled each grandson's hair and voiced the acceptable parting words. The children bowed their heads in respect and T'Paal gathered her charges and led them away. Her bond with the youngest, the female indicated that she still slept. With his hands now within his flowing sleeves Sarek nodded and was deeply satisfied with the activities of the evening.

Spock had stood silently watching then came and stood by his father's side. Sarek voiced his feelings,

"_Tdu ko'mekh dungi ki' abru'teruklar-ru'lut." _(your mother would have smiled).

Spock's response was a nod and one word,

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota had waylaid T'Paal's return to the children quarters. Nyota knelt down in front of her sons and kissed them good-night. Of course, T'Paal always witnessed this Terran ceremony with Vulcan reasoning,

Would not the words spoken indicate the desire for a productive rest. Why the need for the extra touching? The action seemed to be illogical and unnecessary, but as always, her attachment to Nyota was unflagging. She was in fact the one who had carried Nyota's cowl at the time of her bonding with Osu Spock and was viewed as a member of the S'chn T'gai clan at the direction of T'Pau, Osu Sarek's _ko'mekh _(mother).

The children then proceeded down the hallway with T'Paal, to their room and evening meditation. T'Paa;'s roll was one of guide to the children's embracing to the fullest, 'The Vulcan Way'.

The evening ended In promises to meet again. Of course Bettie already had that point in time related to their broadcast. Before that occurrence, there would be a lot of planning.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the trip back to the parking lot James was so excited that he could not help smiling and he voiced,

"S'nass, things look very promising. I can hardly wait for our trip."

Of course, S'nass was not so much enthused about looking at houses. Almost to the point of distraction, his focus was Indeed on he and Laura's approaching bonding and its subsequent _plauthau. _ One of his first stops once he arrived would be a visit to K'nau.

Once James and Zane were discharged S'nass suggested,

"May we return to Fishermen's Wharf?"

Laura was a bit surprised by this request because she had sensed his initial discomfort during their previous visit. Realizing her logical thought S'nass said,

"San Francisco will become my second home. I must acclimate myself to Terran's activities and learn not to view them as repugnant, but just different from my own and acceptable. If it is agreeable to you, we will walk again and I will have my questions answered.

Laura smiled,

"You are willing to be discomforted in this way?"

"Yes, for you My Laura, many things are possible."

It was a safe environment, he could hold her close as his arm encircled her waist. In order to be heard above the noise, he could whisper in her ear, and inhale her scent. In such a setting, he was not in danger of losing his resolve and still have a degree of intimacy. Finally as they passed by a a restaurant he suggests,

"We will enjoy a snack here.

'A snack…food enjoyed between scheduled meals…'

Holding the door and then walking behind a waiter they were escorted to a booth in

the far corner of the restaurant, water was placed before then along with menus.

"You choose for us My Laura."

A small cheese pizza was ordered and enjoyed. Of course, S'nass ate his with a

fork.

They then continued their walk and before leaving the site, they sat quietly on a bench, viewing and listening to the sea.

Laura's head was on his shoulder as she whispered,

"I love you S'nass and count the days before we can be bonded. Despite even any statements I have made that might point out my flaws, please accept me, I am yours forever."

S'nass' reply was simply,

"My Laura, we will complete each other."

On that note they silently made their way back to the vehicle. Once he had initiated Its' rise from the surface he grasped her hand and the message sent was,

"Beloved, shortly you will understand the strength of my attachment to you."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They entered her apartment and she went to the kitchen and put up the kettle. A shared time over tea usually could bring calm and comfort to a situation that might be unsettling. Eye contact, deep sighs, accompanied this tea service and finallyS'nass rose from his seat, Touching Laura's hand gently S'nass said,

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ (I cherish thee) and then left the apartment.

As usual, with his departure Laura felt that hole in her being. She went to the window that looked out onto the street and saw S'nass enter the vehicle, saw if lift from the surface and speed onward as a piece of her left with him. Whatever peace would be found with the bonding would be welcomed by her.


	30. Chapter 30

The Desert Saga Continues

Chapter Thirty

S'nass entered his accommodations and sat on his bed. He decided that he would explore the embassy to get an idea of its general layout. He reported to the security guard and voiced his desire. The Vulcan guard reached under the counter and affix a monitoring device on his tunic and explained,

"If this unit sounds, you are entering space that is not open for your exploration. There is a physical fitness area on the uppermost level, which includes an indoor body of water. A garden is on this level, a library on the next level. Other areas are offices in use by the embassy staff, the lower level is for storage and classes, Osu Sarek's private suite is on the top floors. As you know, you are housed in the guest rooms that are located on the third level."

S'nass nodded and gave the parting salute without any words, since they were really reserved for those whom you did not expect to see for a period of time. He thought to himself the exploration of the garden appealed to him.

As if reading his mind the guard said,

"The garden entrance is on the left at the end of this wall."

S'nass proceeded to the location directed and saw two glass doors that looked out over a truly beautiful setting. He thought to himself, that it would be an excellent place for meditation, as a matter of fact, he was certain he would find individuals doing just that upon his entrance into this most beautiful space. His reasoning had been most logical and he walked silently past several person silent and unmoving in meditation's deepest states.

He fingered some of the plants and wondered if seeds could be gathered for use at the settlement. It was then he saw a spot, illuminated with a direct artificial light beam and proceeded to it. There was a stele, engraved with many names and the notation that the dates indicated the day of their death, and then oddly mentioned, that they had all died here in this garden. This was indeed strange and needed clarification. He turned on his heels and started to walk back to the entrance. Before he reached his destination he saw the imposing figure of Sarek walking toward him. S'nass saw his hand raised in the acceptable salute, but then he indicated that he should stand where he was and wait for him.

"S'nass, welcome, how much of our garden have you been able to explore?"

"I was admiring the beauty and attempting to determine what species of plant life here might thrive at the settlement…it was then that I came upon a stele that was erected as a memorial for over two hundred Vulcans, all males, who…who died here. This site's dates of death served to make me very unsettled and I was about to make an inquiry of the guard I encountered before I entered this place of beauty."

"That guard's knowledge is sketchy at best. It is possible that he was not serving here at the time of those tragic events…"

With that preface Sarek told S'nass of the story behind the tragic deaths of these rescued, bonded, hopeless males who chose _ish if shantau mene _(self murder, suicide) instead of entering the fires without any possibility of a bondmate or comforter available to save them. Everyone of them had left their _ka'tras _behind in the care of a trusted friend. Their ashes and _ka'tra _had been taken to New Vulcan and entombed there. Sarek also revealed that it was with the intervention of _Hakausus _Sirin and Lo'vaak along with his son that the number of Survivors had not dwindled even lower.

Now, with the intervention of K'nau, that seven-year curse was no longer life-threatening fear, not only for the male, but also for their bondmates who would have to survive the fury of the hormonal imbalance.

S'nass now mentioned that he was planning on meditating in this place of peace and Sarek said,

"I will show you my private garden. You may have access to it every time you visit The Embassy or even the city. We will both meditate there now."

Like an obedient child S'nass followed Osu Sarek through a gate to a secluded spot and there they both knelt and allowed themselves to be divested of conscious thoughts.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Laura tried to think of a worthwhile task to concentrate on and started examining all items in her dresser drawers. She laughed as she held up some underwear that she knew she would never wear again. For some reason, plain, cotton briefs no longer held the fascination that it once held. She was certain she would have to go shopping for a whole new array of intimate apparel. Her old flannel pjs would not cut it either. She laughed as she thought of the look that probably would appear on S'nass' face if he were to accompany her on such a shopping spree. Actually, as she thought of it, that was the type of shopping that should be shared with a dear girlfriend. She would advise Zane of her need for assistance in the shopping area. She giggled excitingly as she thought of that venture. It would have to wait until her next trip to San Francisco.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota sat thinking of that time that she had been forced to accompany Gaiia on a shopping trip. The dubious store carried the most outlandish undergarments she had ever viewed. Each one more embarrassing than the other. Her roommate ate it up. The threat that Nyota had received was that her roommate would make a purchase from said store for her. Thankfully, that never saw fruition. EVen with the passing of so much time, she still missed Gaila's outrageous actions and flashing eyes.

The thought of that event made her think of something that the four of the wives could do for the bride-to-be—like do a little shopping for some pretty intimate garments. She then smiled as she thought of the undergarment that Spock had attempted to remove from her body on their wedding night, and thought, a clueless, frustrated, impassioned Vulcan is very much single minded.*

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek and S'nass both came out of their meditative state at the same time. Sarek invited him to his apartment to enjoy some tea. Surprisingly, Sarek prepared it himself instead of having the beverage delivered from the kitchen. He was not sure why he felt such a deep regard for the young Vulcan sharing this time of refreshment with him, but he did.

To start their conversation Sarek said,

"My aduna was also Terran and I thoroughly understand exactly what a difficult time it is to be separated from your future bondmate. I defied every individual, obstacle or argument that was put before against my joining with my Beloved. We were the first and it brings comfort to me that we were and will not be the last. She completed me in every way. I believe that if our vital organ had been tested it would have appeared that just one heart was beating.

After she was lost to me, I was dreading the possibility of having to bond with another female because of our hormonal imbalance every seven years but with Ka'nu release from the life- threatening nature of Pon Farr, it is doubtful that I will seek another bondmate for I am certain the High Council would not allow me to bond with another Terran female and that would be the only bonding that I would even remotely consider. So since I already have four heirs, and if my son and his adunda decide to add to the family that number could just increase.

At present, I attend to my duties, awaiting the time for me to relinquish my robes to my son, since I have decided that contrary to tradition, I shall retire and watch my son grow mighty in his duties along with his aduna. I feel that is a worthwhile goal."

"Indeed it is Osu Sarek."

It was then S'nass' time to reveal how he came to the point of finding his Terran K'diwa. As he finished Sarek said,

"Whatever forces are at work to allow us to continue as a race, bond with Terran females and make contributions to The Federation, to them or it, I am extremely grateful."

His meditation partner's response was,

"I am also, Osu Sarek."

Sarek brought S'nass down to ground level and wished him a productive rest, which S'nass also wished for this wise, and humble man of nobility.

As S'nass walked to his accommodations he wondered if Osu Sarek would be willing to attend his and Laura's bonding ceremony. As a matter of fact, everyone that they had met on this trip to San Francisco would be invited. His conversation with Sarek also reinforced his desire to have a large family. He and Laura would never be without close family ties again.

*My Story: Corsets


	31. Chapter 31

The Desert Saga

Chapter Thirty-one

At the San Francisco Herald's public relations desk questions came through that indicated that after just one posting, this series had already garnered a sizeable readership. Questions from the readers included: kkk

'That Vulcan male, S'nass, who served as the writer's guide, where is he now?

Is that S'nass still at The Settlement?

Will he continue as the writer's guide?

Is he interested in Terran women romantically?'

There appeared to be a need to put these questions to rest and James was certain that the pair's appearance on holovid would accomplish this. He had not as yet heard from S'nass as to whether his and Laura's romantic involvement would be publicized, but realized that that information would indeed end whatever privacy they enjoyed. Of course, they would be returning to _Ah'rak kya_ shortly anyway, so possibly privacy would not be an issue. He was certain that after he and Zane's visits and S'nass and Laura's bonding, most of Laura's work would be from that site. Her continued stay at that site would require clarification, as to the relationship between the two of them.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The HoloVid show, "The Stars Are Forever," was getting ready to pack up and move 'lock, stock and barrel' to the settlement for that very much anticipated follow-up to the initial broadcast from that location. (Chapter Twelve The Desert Saga) Some Vulcan 'Savirors' had secured bondmates during that initial visit. The Embassy was providing transportation and staff to assist in packing and loading the loaned ships. There was no doubt in Bettie's mind that the newspapers stories would boost the viewership of this upcoming program and for that matter, vise-versa. Bettie was planning on interposing stills of the 'before' with the after' of all the activities and accomplishments of 'The Survivors'.

Her make-up girl, Michele had remained behind and succumbed to, the masterful woodcarver, Skoon's, charms. (The Desert Saga Chapter Twelve and Thirteen) He is the carver of that most beautiful baby rattle. (The SFS Continues Lights, Action, Camera Chapter 20) Bettie knew that Michele had bonded and was now a mother. She would also request a personal interview with her. Bettie felt ashamed that she had never found out if the baby was a boy or a girl, that could be revealed on camera. Bettie knew the value of a personal touch in the area of broadcasting like old friends meeting, looking at beautiful babies, weddings, showers…wait a minute, how about an on broadcast shower for these soon to be bonded females. If she could have, Bettie probably would have kicked up her heels in triumph with that creative spark that had just been released. Now to contact the other 'Cupid's Secretaries' with that sterling idea.(The SFS Continues Chapter 30).

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

S'nass appeared at Laura's door and she invited him in. She admitted that she was in a dilemma as to how to make room for him in the apartment. His response was,

"My Laura, I lived the majority of my life on a space ship. Believe me, space of any amount is a luxury to me. I slept on a bunk that only allowed me to sleep on my side because of my body mass. There were individuals above and below me. I do not wish you to tire yourself out either mentally or physically about dimensions or conditions of this living space especially since you will have all that you desire at your own home at the settlement."

She came to him and put her head on his chest and commented,

"S'nass, you seem to be able to neatly fold and arrange all my unnecessary concerns in a neat box and tie it with a pretty bow and place them on a shelf in the background because they are not of primary importance."

What time will we pick up James and Zane?"

"We have time…to talk."

S'nass started,

"Last night before talking with Osu Sarek I discovered something in the embassy garden I wish to share with you."

Laurea got her jacket and nudged S'nass with her elbow and said,

"The Embassy Garden…how many outsiders get to view it. But don't worry if I speak of its beauty, the actual location will never be devulged."

With that assurance S'nass took her elbow and guided her out of the apartment and he slammed the door and as a precaution, checked that the door was locked. He was familiar with the concept of a lock, but felt he could never get used to it.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He placed the vehicle in hoover mode and it lifted from the ground and sped forward toward the location. S'nass advised Laura that James and Zane had agreed to spend the night at the settlement and he had already had a cottage prepared for them. As a matter of fact, the one next door to the one she occupied.

Arriving, he brought Laura into the check-point, explained their relationship and noticed as the guard, not so subtly allowed himself to take in her appearance. It was almost as if the nod he gave was one of approval for S'nass' companion. As he would later learn, many of the Vulcan males assigned to the embassy had sought out Terran females as bondmates. He would encourage Sarek to allow some of the males newly assigned to The Embassy to take a trip to the settlement to observe the suitability of such matches, if they had never been unable to be privy to the logical aspect of such unions.

S'nass guided Laura to the lush green of the garden and then to the solemn illuminated spot there at its' center. He said,

"What I am going to reveal to you boarders on the sacred."

Laura nodded in understanding.

"Prior to K'nau our herbalist healer's assistance, Pon Farr was a dreaded experience. Because of this natural phenomenon Vulcan children would be engaged to marry at the age of seven. The purpose being that they would be assured of a mate to carry them through their ordeal. When these young Vulcan males who had already experience the _kal'I'far _(marriage bond) escaped Vulcan's destruction but their wives and for some, even their children, were lost to them. it was indeed a a situation that appeared hopeless-stranded on a foreign planet, no familiar connections and Pon Farr looming in their immediate future.

My Laura, families are pivotal to the continuance of The Vulcan Way. Many of those survivors fell into _pula'tusa, _deep mourning. If their 'time,' or Pon Farr was upon them the grief was even more intense. The situation was such that many, as indicated by the names on the stele, chose to end their lives. Although rare, on Vulcan it was an acceptable act when a situation had no logical resolution. These males had no bondmates, no possibility of obtaining a bondmate and were facing death in the blood fever or plax tow, which is the final part of Pon Farr. It is a mentally and physical debilitating end, with the male loosing his sanity, burning with fever, in unbearable pain and without any mental control. It is then that without a partner, the male will die. As I had explained before, Pon Farr is the supreme display of a fatal hormonal imbalance.

So, these were not the acts of cowards, but brave acts that mirrored their immersion into logical thought…if death was before them, let it come on their own terms; without the loss of one's mental abilities, without the violence, without the pain. It was the complete acceptance of _Ka'diiath, what is, is._These were silent acts of surrender, there was no _vlur (_howls of sorrow). As it is in the Vulcan Way, it was the successful completion of an important task, done immersed in calm and silence, witnessed by one's closest friend."+

By the time S'nass had completed his narration, Laura had been reduced to tears. S'nass placed her head on his shoulder and said, "Such is the way of a Vulcan male and his aduna. He will die for her and in those cases, die without her."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Background info;

+This explanation made me think of the Japanese ritualistic suicide, _suppuku, _hara-Kari which was also death on the person's terms.


End file.
